Even Angels Fall
by XxSailorAriesxX
Summary: Author’s Notes: This story is set a year after the Pokemon Chronicles episode, “We’re No Angels” where Jessie, James, and Meowth are mistaken for super heroes. Story completed
1. Welcome Back

**Title: Even Angels Fall**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own much in this story. Nothing in the world of Pokemon or any of the characters. Just my own original or those created by me and my friend.**

**Author's Notes: This story is set a year after the Pokemon Chronicles episode, "We're No Angels" where Jessie, James, and Meowth are mistaken for super heroes. Consider this the sequel.**

**(Chapter 1)**

**It was another long day of walking. Team Rocket was once again after Ash and his friends. It had been awhile since they had been in pursuit of the coveted Pikachu, but still they had not succeeded in a capture. Suddenly, the terrain turned from forest to acres and acres of farm land. This particularly struck Jessie's interest. It felt to her that she had been there once before.**

"**Where are we?" James asked looking around curiously.**

"**Not sure," Jessie replied, "but I feel like I've been here before."**

"**What?" James answered and began to look around, trying to come to terms with his surroundings.**

"**Ya don't remember," Meowth asked crossing his paws, "Guess dat means old age is catchin' up wit ya."**

"**Shut up," Jessie snapped at Meowth then turned to James, "No, doesn't this place look familiar, or am I just crazy?"**

"**Cra…" Meowth started but ended his statement abruptly by the heel of Jessie's boot.**

"**Kind of," James admitted.**

"**And there's a castle up there," Jessie pointed out, "Kind of weird, don't you think? Especially in the middle of farm land."**

"**A little medieval if you ask me," replied James brushing a piece of hair out of his blue eyes.**

"**What's dat over dere?" Meowth asked pointing.**

"**Hm?" Jessie replied turning to look behind her. She was flabbergasted at what she saw before her eyes, "Those are robots. And they're working on the fields... I know where we are now!"**

"**Been awhile," said James finally remembering where they were.**

"**Finally, a stroke of good luck! We get a second chance at being heroes," exclaimed Jessie.**

**James found that his mind had drifted from where Jessie's was at the moment. He suddenly remembered the woman he left behind. Kate. He wondered if she would even remember him or even if she was still living in the town. He began to feel like an idiot once again for hitting that button and sending them far away from town.**

"**James... James!" he suddenly heard Jessie calling and his thoughts of Kate vanished, "Hmm?"**

"**Did you hear what I said?" Jessie asked.**

"**Obviously not," Meowth piped up.**

"**What was it," James asked.**

"**I said we should make a glorious entrance now that Team Rocket—I mean Righteous has returned," she replied with a big smile.**

"**Lets," James agreeing smiling back.**

**He knew he had different reasons for wanting to return to the town than Jessie did, but he couldn't help but agree with her. He knew going along with whatever plan Jessie had was the only way he would return to Kate, and he had promised himself that no matter what he would return to her. **

**They quickly hurried to one of their many Team Rocket mechas and drove into the small town of Cypress Creek.**

**As they approached the townsfolk all stopped what they were doing and watched. A few were frightened that villains had come to run amuck; a few just assumed it was a new robot to work in the field, but fans and hopefuls prayed that their heroes Team Righteous had returned to them. The top of the mecha opened and out popped the trio.**

"**Fear not good townspeople," Jessie addressed the crowd, "For your defenders have returned!"**

**James said not a word. He was busy scanning the crowd for a certain face. From what he could see, Kate was not in the crowd in front of them and he felt his heart sink in his chest. He should have known she wouldn't wait for him.**

**Across town a man came running into the local diner. **

"**Everyone come quickly," the man shouted, "Team Righteous, they've returned!"**

**Kate had been sitting in one of the booths but was soon out of her seat and found herself running down the street. She couldn't believe that they had really returned. **

**She reached the gathering crowd and tried to push her way to the front. Her only goal in mind was to reach James. She had been so heartbroken when they left so unexpectedly and now Kate felt as if she was, by some divine miracle, given a second chance to tell him how she felt.**

"**Yes, yes it's true folks," she heard Jessie saying to the crowd, "We have returned after a year long adventure."**

**From the crowd Kate spotted James, who seemed to be scanning the crowd looking especially for her. Suddenly, his eyes made contact with hers forcing a smile from him, a smile she gladly returned.**

"**We have returned to you finally," he said to the crowd, although Kate felt as if his statement had been more directed at her personally.**

"**Dat's right," Meowth chimed in.**

**The crowd uproared in cheers, whoops, and hollers sending Jessie into bouts of heavy smiles. James smiled as well, but his smiles were all at Kate.**

**While Jessie and Meowth met and chatted with the townspeople James made his way through the crowd and right up to Kate.**

**He said nothing when he got close to her, just wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.**

**Kate was teary-eyed but laughed at the same time wrapping her arms around him back. She had really missed him since they had left Cypress Creek a year ago.**

"**It's been awhile, Kate," James said as he pulled back from her a bit.**

"**It has," she agreed.**

**He smiled at her and she smiled back and hugged him again.**

"**I can't believe you really came back," Kate said with her head resting against his chest.**

"**Oh course I did," he replied, "Why wouldn't I?"**

"**Well, you just left so quickly," she explained, "I thought I'd never see you again."**

"**Well I didn't want to leave. I had to," he said.**

"**I understand," Kate replied, "You are a hero after all."**

**James gave her a small smile thinking to himself, **_**"I'm anything but a hero."**_

"**You're just like Superman," Kate continued on, "and I could be your Lois Lane."**

**He blushed.**

"**You have to tell me about your adventures," Kate said excitedly.**

"**Another time," James replied really wanting to avoid the subject.**

"**Oh," Kate replied a little disappointedly.**

**Before she knew what hit her she felt James's arm wrap around her waist and whisking her away into the nearby forest.**

**Meowth, from his position in the crowd, had noticed this interesting turn of events. He nudged Jessie in the leg with his paw.**

"**What do you want you little fur ball?" Jessie asked not even bothering to pay him any mind.**

"**Look," Meowth said pointing in the direction they were going.**

"**Hm?" Jessie said turning expecting not to be impressed, but instead saw that her partner was heading into the woods with another woman, "What?!"**

"**James got himself a girlfriend," said Meowth.**

"**Over my dead body," Jessie muttered to herself.**

"**What was dat?" Meowth asked suspiciously.**

"**Nothing, forget it," Jessie said trying to cover up previous statement, "It's just there's three of us and no place for a fourth member."**

"**Who says he's gonna stay?" Meowth asked.**

"**He's not if I have anything to do with it," Jessie replied and hurried through the crowd after James and Kate.**


	2. Dinner with Kate

**(Chapter 2)**

**When Jessie found James he was in a very in depth conversation with Kate that he didn't even notice she was there. It was Kate that noted Jessie's existence.**

"**Oh, hi Jessie," Kate said with a smile.**

**James quickly turned around and gave Jessie a look that seemed to say, "What do you want?"**

"**Need to talk to you," she said to James and pulled him away into a clearing by his ear.**

"**Ow… OW!" Kate could hear him scream.**

"**Stop acting like such a baby," Jessie snapped at him, when they were out of Kate's hearing range, "Now what in the hell is all this?"  
**

"**What?" James asked, "Me talking to Kate?"**

"**We came here to do some good for this town, not for you to fall in love," Jessie reminded him.**

"**Jessie you knew when we left here for the first time I was into Kate. Now let me go," said James.**

"**You just want her because she'll be there for your every need," Jessie said trying to think of something to say to make him stay a bit longer.**

"**What?" he asked confused by her statement.**

"**You know it's true," replied Jessie, "She'll be like a leach on you."**

"**Why would you think that?" James asked, getting a little angry at Jessie for assuming such things about Kate.**

"**That's what every woman you meet does. Just wait until she finds out that you have money," Jessie snapped.**

"**Jessie, leave it, okay?" James said before walking back off to Kate.**

"**Traitor!" Jessie yelled after him and stormed off in a huff.**

**James had heard Jessie call him a traitor, but he didn't pay any mind to it. He kept walking and soon ended up where Kate was waiting for him.**

"**What was that about?" Kate asked when he approached, "Hero business or something?"**

"**Yeah," he lied quickly.**

"**Oh," Kate replied, "Well if you need to go or something, don't let me hold you back."**

"**I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," he replied.**

"**Are you saying that you're taking a hiatus?" Kate asked crossing her arms.**

"**Yeah, you could say that," he said.**

"**I could kiss you after that," Kate said letting a smile break across her lips.**

**James said nothing, but smiled back. He really wouldn't have minded the kiss one bit.**

**He saw Kate uncross her arms and soon felt her hands grip his. She was looking into his eyes. He found that he couldn't say anything. All he could do was stare back and smile.**

**Before James knew what hit him he felt Kate's lips locking with his. His private wish of Kate really kissing him had come true and had caught him off guard. Instead of freaking out about it, he calmly kissed her back.**

**From the bushes nearby, Jessie and Meowth were watching. Jessie's eyes were flaring like burning embers. **

"**Might wanna calm down, Jess," Meowth whispered to her, "Someone might get de idea dat you're jealous."**

"**I am not jealous," Jessie snapped quickly at Meowth.**

"**Riiight," he replied not believing her for a second, and then feeling some pain from the hit Jessie had planted on his head, "Ow!"**

"**Now who's jealous," asked Jessie.**

**Meowth didn't say anything, he just walked away from her. There was no way he was going to be Jessie's personal punching bag.**

"**Hey, you get back here," Jessie yelled at him.**

**Meowth ignored her and kept walking.**

"**Meowth!" she yelled.**

**Meowth still kept walking, pretending not to hear her. **

"**Okay, okay…" Jessie admitted, "You're right! You're right…"**

**Meowth paused and turned around thinking to himself, "Huh?" He saw Jessie plop down on the ground staring into her own lap.**

"**Jessie?" he said to her.**

**When she slowly lifted up her head, Meowth noticed that her blue eyes were staring to water.**

"**Uh…" he said not knowing what to do. He had never seen Jessie look so down before.**

"**I guess I mean nothing to him after all," he heard Jessie say softly.**

"**He's in love with Kate, you know dat," Meowth said walking back over to her.**

"**He thinks he's in love with her," Jessie corrected him, "He's never mentioned her since we left here the first time…. I mean he came to me and we…."**

**Jessie broke off her sentence. She hung her head again and started to shake. Meowth even noticed that she was straining to keep her eyes closed around her tears. He was shocked at seeing her like this. He watched as she pulled her knees close to her body and began to finally allow herself to cry. Meowth had no idea what to do, but put a paw on her leg as a sign of comfort.**

**Jessie put her hand on Meowth's paw and looked up at him, tears still filling her pretty blue eyes. Meowth gave her a weak smile.**

"**Don't you go and abandon me too," she said to him.**

"**I won't," Meowth promised her.**

**Out of nowhere, Jessie picked Meowth up and hugged him close to her chest. Meowth almost panicked but didn't. He understood that Jessie just wanted someone she would be close to at the moment.**

**Jessie wiped her eyes and they headed back into town. It shocked Jessie that as they approached people began falling over themselves just to talk to her. Men were ogling her and little girls were telling her how much they wanted to be like her when they grew up. Meowth was receiving just as much attention from the children. They were petting him and saying just how cute he was. Jessie couldn't help but smile at how happy he was.**

"**Hey Meowth," Jessie said to him, "Looks like you finally became top cat somewhere."**

"**Heh, yeah," Meowth agreed with her.**

**Jessie flashed him her smile once more and then went back to talking to a farm boy. He was blushing at the attention Jessie was giving to him.**

**Meowth was reveling in the attention, until Jessie snapped him out of it.**

"**You realize that we don't have a place to stay, right?" she asked him.**

"**Now I do," he replied.**

"**Well, we have the tent," she reminded him.**

"**Dat's good," he said.**

"**Heroes don't sleep in a tent, though," she said thoughtfully.**

"**Yeah," he agreed.**

**But before they could say anymore even more people started to approach them, including the manager of the local inn. He pushed his way to the front and was panting breathless when he reached Jessie and Meowth.**

"**Ms. Jessie, we have a place for you and your heroic Meowth at the inn," he said.**

"**Oh really? Well, we don't want to impose," Jessie replied with a blush.**

"**It's no problem," the manager insisted.**

"**Well, thanks," she replied with a grin.**

"**Come on, I'll show you two to your room," he said smiling back at her, "Wait, where is your other member?"**

"**Oh, I'm sure he'll find us somehow, now come on," Jessie insisted.**

**The manager of the inn took Jessie and Meowth to their room. When he opened the door to their room, Jessie felt her jaw drop. It was nothing like she'd ever seen before. **

"**Well, this is it," the manager said showing them inside the room.**

"**Nice digs," Jessie forced herself to say, still in awe.**

"**If you need anything just tell me," said the manager, "I'll leave you to get settled in."**

"**Thanks," Jessie said watching him leave the room. As soon as the door was closed she quickly turned to Meowth, "We hit it big this time, Meowth!"**

"**Oh yeah," he replied looking around their enormous suite.**

"**Two big beds all to ourselves and we don't have to share it with James," she said quite happily.**

"**Tank god," Meowth exclaimed hopping up on one of the beds.**

"**You know what? Let's order a bunch of room service and eat ourselves silly," she suggested.**

"**Alright," he agreed.**

**Jessie picked up the phone and ordered a ton of food for both her and Meowth. She then called shops in town and ended up getting new clothes, jewelry, and a soft fluffy pillow for Meowth, all complimentary.**

**As Jessie and Meowth were living the suite life at the inn, James was still in the company of the beautiful Kate. He was holding hands with her and flirting.**

"**I'm so glad I came back," he admitted to her.**

"**I am too," Kate agreed.**

**He smiled at her blushing a tiny bit. After dealing with Jessiebelle and Jessie he had turned a little shy around women.**

"**I didn't know that heroes blush," Kate said pointing out the obvious.**

"**I do," James replied.**

"**That's because you're different," said Kate.**

"**I am?" James asked.**

"**Mm hm," she replied.**

'**Good to know," he said.**

"**It shows that even though you do heroic things that you're still human," Kate explained to him. She always had a knack for putting a smile on people's faces. And it had worked since James was now smiling at her.**

"**I see," he said.**

"**Have you missed me while you were gone?" Kate asked him.**

"**Very much," James admitted.**

"**I didn't know I was that memorable, but I'm glad you said that," Kate said with a smile and her cheeks reddening a bit, "There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't stop and think about you, even if it was only for a few seconds. I mostly just wondered how you were doing and where you were. But I did believe that one day you'd find your way back. I felt that if I just kept hoping and praying you'd come back just like you came the first time."**

"**I did," James said smiling again.**

"**Would it be too much for me to ask you to stay this time?" she asked him looking completely serious.**

"**I'll try," he promised.**

"**Oh James!" Kate exclaimed and threw her arms around him all happy like, forcing a chuckle from him. **

**He was starting to like the new found attention from Kate, but above all that he was starting to like her a lot….**

**Kate backed up and smiled at him.**

"**I really should let you get back to you friends," she said feeling as if she was almost stealing him from them.**

"**I'm sure they're fine," James insisted.**

"**Are you sure?" Kate asked.**

"**Yeah. They're probably enjoying the attention from the town," he replied.**

"**I see," Kate replied, "I'm such a doof. With all this excitement about your return I hadn't even thought about how tired and hungry you must be."**

"**Why don't we eat together," James suggested.**

"**Are you asked me out to dinner?" asked Kate.**

"**Yes," he replied.**

**Kate smiled and grabbed his arm.**

"**Come on, I know a place," she said.**

**Kate led him out of the forest and back into town. There she took him to the little diner where she had been sitting when she first heard the news that their super heroes had returned.**

"**This is a nice little place," Kate said walking in with him, "And I'm on really good terms with the owner."**

'**Sounds good," said James.**

"**See, look around at the walls. There are pictures of you guys. This town hasn't forgotten all the good you guys did while you were here," Kate said smiling and sitting down in a booth.**

**James sat down across from her, taking in the surroundings around him. He then noted that a waitress was coming towards them. She approached the table and began to speak with Kate.**

"**We were wondering where you ran off to," she said to Kate, "You had your father worried sick."**

"**Ohm well I apologize," said Kate, "Is he still here?"**

"**Yeah, in the back," the waitress replied.**

"**This is your father's?" James asked Kate, a little stunned.**

"**Yeah," she replied, "Told you I was on good terms with the owner."**

"**Wow," he replied.**

"**Did Katie also mention she works here?" the waitress asked James.**

"**Don't call me Katie," he heard Kate mutter at her.**

"**Did you run out on your job to come see me?" James asked turning back to Kate.**

"**It was my day off anyway," she replied.**

"**Oh okay," he replied.**

**They quickly ordered their dinners and the waitress walked away. James started to look around again. For some reason the surroundings were comforting to him.**

"**Nice restaurant," he said trying to make conversation with her.**

"**Thank you," Kate replied. "Daddy decorated it with a sort of homey feel for when trainers come to this town and want to stop in for a bite to eat."**

"**Good idea," said James.**

"**Well, he was a big trainer in his day," Kate started to explain about her father, "And then when he got tired of the long journeys he came to this town and since his heart wasn't into farming, he wanted to set up a restaurant. He always said that when he was a trainer all he ever wanted was a home cooked meal, and that's what he's doing for today's generation."**

"**Oh," said James.**

"**He's got a really big heart," Kate said with a smile. She always did like to speak highly of her father.**

"**I see," he replied seeing that she obviously admired her father a great deal.**

**From out of the backroom approached a man with short brown hair and eyes like Kate's. It was pretty obvious that this man was Kate's father. He came up to the table and his attention fell on her.**

"**So there you are," he said, "Finally you come back here, Katie."**

"**Oh hi daddy," she said quickly, "Um, well you see…."**

"**Yeah I know," he said, "Perfectly understandable. Well, what do we have here? Hero boy, aren't ya? Nice to meet you, name's Bo. I'm Katie's father…"**

"**Kate, dad," she corrected him.**

"**Yes, Kate," he replied.**

"**Hello sir," James said to her father.**

"**Well, y'all have a nice meal," Bo said looking at his daughter first and then at James, "And if you and your friends need anything to make ya feel right at home, just come on in and I'll take care of ya."**

"**Thank you," James replied.**

"**Not a problem," Bo replied back before giving his daughter a smile and walking back towards the back room.**

"**He seems nice," James said to Kate after her father had left their presence.**

"**Mm-hm," Kate agreed, "And he seems to like you too."**

"**So it seems," he replied.**

**Kate smiled at him from across the table. She ended up resting one of her hands on the table top. James took this as a hint and placed his hand on top of hers and smiled back. He had to admit that this was the first time in a long while that he was actually happy. Jessie and Meowth had always treated him like crap and Kate was just as sweet as sweet could be. He found himself leaning across the table and kissing her. He intended the kiss to be short and sweet, but Kate ended up holding him there and deepening the kiss, letting her lips part turning the kiss into the open mouth kind. James felt his eyes grow a little wider, but he liked the kiss.**

**He broke it off and sat back with a smile. He watched Kate sitting there smiling as if nothing was wrong. It soon dawned on him that she was quite naïve.**

**Kate on the other hand felt as if something was coming over her. She was quite young and inexperienced but something in that kiss had opened her eyes to see that maybe she was ready to make a move on him.**

**Kate didn't have time to act on her move, though, because the food was coming to them. She sighed and sat back in her seat. So much for wanting to plant a very deep kiss on the man across from her.**

**They sat there eating their meals and making conversation while the other patrons of the restaurant looked on and smiled. It was obvious to them that James and Kate had the new couple look and smell. Some even whispered about how great it was that one of their hometown girls had caught the attention of a hero.**

**After they had finished eating, they still sat and talked for awhile. Kate was curious to know what it was like being a hero and she would pry all night if she had to getting James to tell her.**

"**So, you never told me anything about your past," said Kate, "I know that you've been gone with your friends, but that's about it."**

"**It's a lot to talk about," he replied, trying to get her off the subject yet again.**

"**We've got time," Kate said with a smile.**

"**Well," James started, "I work with Jessie and Meowth, and we work for a man who is studying rare and ancient Pokemon. We left when he wanted us to go out into the field for him again. While we're out there we do our best to help the people we come across when they're in need."**

"**Wow, sounds interesting," said Kate, who was hanging on his every word.**

"**It can be," he replied.**

"**So, you just travel around and help people and study Pokemon?" Kate asked.**

"**Yeah," James replied hating himself for having to lie to her.**

"**And what do you do when you aren't busy out saving the world?" asked Kate curiously.**

"**Nothing to tell you the truth," James answered.**

"**Sounds to me like you're in need of a long overdue vacation," said Kate.**

"**And I think I'm getting one here," he replied.**

"**Good," replied Kate.**

**James smiled at her. He really didn't know what else to say.**

"**Well, I hope you enjoy it here," she said.**

"**I think I will," he said to her.**

"**And how do you know that?" Kate asked.**

"**Because I'm here with you," he replied, causing Kate to blush.**

**James smiled at her yet again starting to realize that he didn't want to leave Kate or the town again. **

**The hours started to go by and suddenly Kate caught a glance at the clock above the counter.**

"**I hate to have to cut this short, but daddy needs help closing up for the night," said Kate.**

"**Alright," said James, "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"**

"**Of course," she replied.**

"**Good," he said before leaning over and kissing her.**

**She kissed him back and smiled at him.**

"**Goodnight Kate," he said as he stood up and headed for the door.**

"**Goodnight," she said back, watching him walk out of the diner.**

**As soon as he got out on the street a local man stopped him in the street and told him where he could find his friends. James really didn't want to go back with them, but he felt he had no choice and slowly made his way toward the inn.**


	3. The Pain of Letting Go

**(Chapter 3)**

**James found the room at the inn where Jessie and Meowth were staying and walked into the room. As soon as he opened the door all he could see was food and packages. **

**Jessie was laying propped up on a pillow on one of the beds wearing a very short nightgown. To James it looked like more of a slip. He turned and saw that Meowth was passed out on the other bed on a fluffy pink pillow.**

"**Well, look what the Persian dragged in," Jessie said looking up from a Pokemon Friend magazine she was reading.**

"**Hello," James said suddenly feeling like he wasn't wanted there.**

"**What happened," Jessie asked in a sharp tone, "Your girlfriend wouldn't let you stay the night?"**

"**She's not like that, Jessie," James tried to explain, "Anyways; she's working at the diner with her dad."**

"**Big deal," Jessie said crossing her arms.**

"**What's your problem, Jessie?" James demanded.**

"**What's my problem, you ask?" she replied, "Let me refresh your memory… Do you remember the night we spent together by that waterfall? Of course you probably don't…."**

"**I remember, Jessie," he said sighing and starting to feel bad, "It shouldn't have happened."**

"**Well you know, it did… It did happen, and you weren't exactly complaining about it either," Jessie reminded him, "Or the next few times it happened."**

**James went quiet. Jessie was right…**

"**You told me that you wouldn't even consider doing that with someone you didn't have strong feelings for," Jessie went on sounding really hurt.**

**James sighed and sat down on the side of Jessie's bed with his back to her.**

"**Please don't tell me the whole time we were doing that you were picturing her," said Jessie weakly.**

"**I'm not that low, Jessie," he replied.**

"**Then you weren't obviously missing her that badly if you were sleeping with me," Jessie snapped.**

**James sighed. He didn't want to hurt Jessie's feelings but she was his best friend.**

"**I mean damn, James," Jessie continued on, "I may not be the nicest person in the world but you didn't have to lead me on like that!"**

"**I'm sorry, Jessie," he apologized.**

"**Just forget it," Jessie said before pulling the covers up over her head. She wasn't about to let James see her cry.**

**James sighed again. He was so happy when he had come in the room. Now he was sitting there listening to his best friend cry over him. He never wanted to hurt Jessie, but he really liked Kate. All around he felt lousy.**

**Jessie forced herself to stop crying and slowly poked her head up from under the covers.**

"**You haven't been completely honest with Kate, have you?" Jessie asked him.**

"…**No," he slowly replied back.**

"**Then how to you expect a relationship with her to work if you aren't telling her the truth?" replied Jessie.**

"**I don't know," James answered, "I just don't want her to hate me."**

"**She'll hate you anyway if she finds out all along you've been lying to her," Jessie said sitting up in bed.**

**He nodded knowing that Jessie was telling the truth. He really cared about Kate and he just really didn't want to hurt the poor girl.**

"**Think about it," he heard Jessie say, "What if she finds out, by some unlucky chance that you're engaged? How are you going to explain that?"**

"**I'm not marrying Jessiebelle," he replied.**

"**Trust me, I know this," Jessie answered completely understanding why he wouldn't want to, "But how do you think she would take it?"**

"**True," he said thinking it over quickly.**

"**She would feel like you're leading her on," said Jessie.**

"**Yeah," he replied softly.**

"**Hate to break it like that, but it's true," said Jessie.**

"**I know," replied James.**

**Jessie sighed and scooted over to where James was seated on her bed. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and laid her head against his back. James was too busy staring at the floor to really care.**

"**James, I…" Jessie began but stopped and then sighed softly as if she really hadn't intended to finish her sentence.**

"**What?" he asked.**

"**I hope that everything works out for you," she said, practically killing herself with those words.**

**Jessie backed away from him and then leaned back against her pillow. **

**James got up smiling at Jessie, and then nodding, agreeing with what she had said. He went over to the other bed and moved Meowth and his fluffy pillow over on Jessie's bed, and crashed.**

**The next morning James was up and left before Jessie and Meowth even woke up. He was a man on a mission. He was going to see Kate at the diner.**

**He went into the diner and noticed that Kate was behind the counter. This obviously wasn't her day off. He came over and sat across the counter from her. Kate noticed and came over with a smile.**

"**You're up early," said Kate.**

"**Eh, I'm an early riser," he replied with a smile, "Especially when I have something to look forward too."**

"**Even a flatterer at seven in the morning," she said with a blush.**

**He nodded at her.**

"**Course I am," he replied.**

"**You want some breakfast?" asked Kate.**

"**Sure," James replied happily.**

**He ordered some breakfast and Kate put the order in for him. She made the food for him and came back sitting it down in front of him. He took a bite of the breakfast and looked up at her.**

"**This is delicious," he said.**

"**I made it myself," Kate replied, "I also have some doughnuts coming out here in a few minutes."**

"**Thank you," he said before leaning over and kissing her.**

**She kissed him back and then watched as he sat down and went back to eating his breakfast. She then went back to her daily routine but it was different from every other day. James was joking around with her and the other patrons of the diner. After the morning rush had ended Kate got off early and they went out together. They were walking around the town together hand in hand.**

"**Maybe you should think about getting some new clothes," Kate suggested as they passed a shop.**

""**Yeah, sounds like a good idea," he agreed with her.**

"**We'll go shop and then we can spend the rest of the day together," said Kate.**

"**Sounds good," said James.**

**At one point while they were shopping, Kate left James for a little bit promising him she'd be back soon with a surprise for him.**

"**Wow, you look great," Kate exclaimed when she came back into the store; she was admiring the new clothes he was wearing.**

"**Thank you," he replied with a smile, and noted that Kate has a picnic basket in her hand, "What's with the basket?"**

"**Well, I figured since it's such a nice day that we shouldn't waste it and we could have a picnic lunch," she explained.**

"**Sounds fun," replied James.**

"**I thought you might say that," Kate said smiling.**

**So after they finished up at the store and sent the clothes back to the inn suite, James and Kate went off to the local park and started on their lunch. James even let his Pokemon out to eat with them. They were eating and laughing at the antics of the Pokemon, especially Mime Jr. and Carnivine trying to chomp on James's head. It also surprised James that for once Cacnea wasn't trying to hug him with its prickly arms. He was laying stretched out on the grass looking up at Kate.**

"**I guess even heroes take the day off, huh?" Kate asked snickering.**

"**Yeah," James replied.**

**Kate lied down next to him on the grass and smiled putting her hand behind her head.**

"**Ya know," she said, "I haven't had this much fun in years."**

"**Really," asked James.**

"**Yeah," Kate replied, "When you come from a place like here nothing much really happens. People just go along normally, and then you came along and, well you brightened up my life and the town."**

**James was shocked. He didn't know that Kate felt so highly of him.**

"**Can I ask you something, James?" Kate asked.**

"**Hm?" he replied.**

"**Do you see us going anywhere?" she asked.**

"**I hope so," he answered.**

"**You mean you've been thinking about it too," she asked turning to him.**

"**Yes," he replied.**

**Kate sat up and smiled at him and he smiled back at her.**

"**So, you're saying that you wanna be more than friends," asked Kate.**

"**Yes," he answered.**

"**Nothing would make me happier," replied Kate.**

"**Good," James said and sat up kissing her.**

**Kate kissed him back and let her arms wrap around him. That simple kiss soon turned into a heavy make out session. When air was starting to become a necessity they broke apart from each other breathless. Kate put her hand on James's chest breathing heavily. He was smiling up at her.**

"**James," Kate said trying to catch her breath, "Don't ever leave me…"**

**His eyes widened.**

"**I don't think I could bear to lose you again," she replied.**

**He smiled at her.**

"**I won't," he said before kissing her again.**

**She kissed him back deeply and they were soon lost to each other's kiss for quite some time.**


	4. Honesty's The Best Policy

**(Chapter 4)**

**James came back to the inn later on and found Jessie in the mirror. She was wearing a light blue dress and had her hair up for once. She was busy doing her make-up but still noticed him.**

"**Been out with Kate again all day, right?" she asked.**

"**Yeah," he answered.**

"**How serious is it getting," Jessie asked turning around.**

"**I don't know," he replied, "Pretty serious."**

"**Well, before you get any ideas about popping the question, you might wanna be honest with her," said Jessie.**

"**Yeah I know," he said sighing.**

"**Cheer up, James, it'll be all right," said Jessie rising from the seat at the mirror and coming over to him, "I'll see you later. I've got a date."**

"**Alright," he replied.**

"**You aren't surprised," asked Jessie a little shocked.**

"**Anyone in this town will want to date you," he told her.**

"**Well, thanks for making me sound like a whore," she said dryly.**

"**That's not what I meant," he said.**

"**I know," Jessie said smiling and opening the door, almost running into Kate, who was standing outside the door about to knock, "Oh hi…."**

"**Hi," replied Kate, walking in the room.**

"**I was just leaving, so you kids have fun," Jessie said with a wink and walked out closing the door behind her.**

**James shook his head laughing.**

"**Is she okay?" asked Kate, looking towards the closed door.**

"**She has a date," he explained.**

"**Oh," she replied, "Well, good for her."**

"**Yeah," said James with a smile, "I didn't expect you to show up here."**

"**Well, I was missing you," Kate admitted.**

"**I see," he replied.**

"**Does that surprise you?" she asked.**

"**A little," he admitted.**

**Kate smiled and sat down on his bed. She was pretty sure she'd picked the right one since the other had a fluffy pink pillow and a short nightie laying on it.**

**James sat down beside her on the bed and gently wrapped his arms around Kate's waist. Kate let her arms wrap around his neck.**

"**Looks like you guys got the star treatment," she said looking around their luxurious suite.**

"**I know," replied James, "It's so different."**

"**Why is that?" Kate asked a bit confused.**

"**We're not used to it," James said trying to cover up the truth.**

"**That's strange," replied Kate, still a little confused, "You would think that you'd be used to people throwing themselves all over you."**

"**Quite the opposite," he said with a sigh. He didn't want to lie to Kate any longer.**

"**What do you mean, James?" Kate asked.**

**  
"We're used to sleeping outdoors," he replied.**

"**What?" said Kate shocked.**

"**Yes," he answered.**

"**That doesn't sound very hero like," she replied.**

"**I know," James said agreeing with Kate.**

"**James," said Kate slowly, "Are you really a true hero?"**

**James braced himself for Kate's reaction. He looked away from her and slowly shook his head no.**

**Kate dropped her arms from his neck and slid his hands off of his embrace around her waist. She took his hands in hers and sighed. She had a feeling it was all too good to be true all along, but at least now she knew the truth, and she couldn't hate him. She felt too strongly about him to hold any kind of anger against him.**

"**You are to me," she answered softly.**

"**Okay," James said a little in disbelief.**

**Kate put her hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her. She looked into his soft green eyes and spoke softly to him.**

"**You've done a lot of good in this town," she said, "And it doesn't matter if people don't look at you as a hero, you're one in my eyes."**

"**I'm glad you think that," he replied smiling at her.**

"**Why wouldn't I?" said Kate with a shrug of her shoulders.**

**James sighed.**

"**I haven't been completely honest with you," he told Kate.**

**Kate sighed again. What else could he be possibly hiding from her, she was beginning to wonder.**

"**All right," she said, "Explain yourself to me then."**

"**Jessie and I don't study rare Pokemon. She, along with me and Meowth are part of Team Rocket," he admitted.**

"**What?" Kate asked taken aback at the words coming from James's mouth, "Oh James…"**

**It was clear to him that Kate was disappointed in him.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he replied.**

"**No, it was my fault," said Kate, "I shouldn't have been so stupid."**

"**You're anything but stupid, Kate," said James, "I just wanted us to work. I didn't want you to hate me."**

"**I don't hate you," she replied, "I should've known that there really were no such things as superheroes."**

**James was quiet. He didn't exactly know what to say at the moment.**

"**I'm sorry to build you up like I did with all the hero talk," Kate continued on, "But I won't tell your secret and ruin the town's opinion of you and your friends."**

"**Thank you," James said giving Kate's hand a little squeeze.**

"**And," Kate began looking back into his eyes, "I still feel the same way I did about you when I came in the door."**

"**You do?" he asked quite surprised.**

"**Yes, James," she replied.**

**He smiled and kissed her deeply. Kate kissed back just as deeply moving her lips up and down to intensify it even more. It was a sweet kiss that was getting so deep that Kate found herself creeping into James's lap. Just as they were about to once again be lost to each other a rather annoying voice started to ruin the atmosphere. **

"**Hey, don't forget about Meowth," he heard Meowth say.**

**It was pretty obvious that he had forgotten about the little fur ball.**

**Kate sprung back hearing Meowth's voice. She quickly shifted her body off of James's lap and back on the bed.**

"**Meowth…" James said with a warning tone.**

"**Hey, don't get mad at me," yelled Meowth, "You're de one who was makin' out without seein' if yous was alone."**

"**He's got a point," Kate replied.**

"**Then leave, Meowth," James told the annoying cat.**

**Meowth walked out of the room grumbling to himself.**

"**He wasn't very happy," said Kate looking at the door and then back at James.**

"**He never is," he replied.**

"**So, where were we?" Kate asked crawling back into his lap with a smirk.**

**James said nothing. He just leaned up and kissed her.**

**Kate kissed him back again and then quickly broke it off. She had been thinking on the way over to the inn, and she had some dirty thoughts floating around her virgin mind. She found herself playfully pushing James back on the bed as she sat on his waist. She noticed that his eyes were wide and there was an expression of pure shock across his face.**

"**Sorry," said Kate thinking she had done something wrong, "Was I too out of line?"**

"**Not at all," he replied, "I just didn't expect it."**

**Kate smiled and then leaning over him she started kissing him, starting first with his soft lips and trailing her kisses down to the nape of his neck. Then when she grew tired of that, she sucked on his neck, causing him to moan. She could feel him tensing and even noticed that he closed his eyes trying to take in the full enjoyment he was feeling. Kate was starting to feel very confident for once in her life and what she did next had James's full attention. She leaned back from sucking on his neck. James opened his eyes in time to see that Kate had pulled off her shirt and was now sitting before him in just her bra and jeans. He was completely stunned. What happened to the shy girl he had met a while back ago? This was a whole new side of Kate he was seeing, and he wasn't complaining.**

**James pulled Kate back down and began kissing her more passionately than he had before, letting his hands run the length of her body. Kate kissed back with just as much passion sliding her tongue in and out of his mouth during the kiss. James then felt Kate's hand running over his lap. She was stroking him through his pants. He allowed a gasp to escape his lips through the kiss. Kate leaned back. She broke off the kiss and grinned at him keeping with her hand motions. James, sensing that Kate had no intentions of stopping soon began to unbutton her jeans. Her eyes told him to go on and do as he pleased with her, so he slid his hands inside and let his magic work on her. He stayed there a few minutes until Kate moaned and arched her back. He smirked and took his hands out, then pulled Kate down for another kiss. She kissed him back quickly and then broke away.**

"**I don't want you to stop until you make me a real woman," she said to him breathlessly.**

**He gave her a soft kiss and smiled.**

"**Okay," he answered.**

**A little while later James and Kate lied in bed together. She was on her side with her hand resting on his bare chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.**

"**James, I…" Kate began softly, "Thank you…"**

"**What're you thanking me for?" he asked.**

"**I don't know," she replied, "But, I know it's too early to say I love you."**

"**Oh…" he replied stunned yet again that evening.**

"**Or is it?" Kate asked.**

"**I wouldn't know," James replied, "I've never felt love before."**

"**Me either," she admitted.**

"**How about we just let it go the way it'll go?" he suggested.**

**She nodded and then laid her head on his chest.**

**James smiled and sweetly kissed her forehead.**

"**I guess you don't have any idea what time Jessie's getting in, huh?" she asked.**

"**Nope," he answered.**

"**Then maybe we should get dressed, just in case," she said.**

**He sighed.**

"**Or," said Kate, "We could always continue this at my place."**

"**Sounds good," he replied.**

**They kissed each other quickly, got dressed, and ran off to Kate's house long before Jessie even returned from her date.**


	5. Finally A Chapter About Jessie

**(Chapter 5) (A.N. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far)**

**Later on that night Jessie came into the room. It was clear that she was not in a good mood. Her date had obviously been a bad one. As she came in she caught a glance at the other bed. It was all tangled and they were gone. Jessie had a feeling she knew what had happened while she was out and groaned throwing herself on her own bed. She felt as if she needed something to cheer her up, so she picked up the phone and put in a call to the room service people.**

"**Room service," she said into the phone, "Yeah, I'd like one double chocolate and strawberry sundae."**

**She hung up after placing her order. The room service people knew her very well by then so she didn't even have to mention what room she was in or who was calling. She got up from the bed and changed from her dress into her short nightie and a robe. She laid back on the bed and waited for her sundae to arrive. **

**A short time later there was a knock on the door followed by a man's voice shouting, "Room service."**

"**It's open," she yelled back.**

**The door opened and in walked a man in a white uniform. He had messy brown hair and dark eyes to match. He pushed in a cart with Jessie's sundae on it.**

"**Miss Jessie," the man said all respectable, since he was in the presence of a hero.**

"**Mm hm?" she answered looking up at him, "Oh hey, I was hoping they'd send you up."**

**The room service boy, who's name was Luke, had been at Jessie's beckon call since she and Meowth moved into the suite at the inn. He personally carried up all the packages that Jessie had ordered and her food as well. Jessie wouldn't have admitted it to anyone but herself, but Luke was a nice guy, and a good piece of eye candy to have around.**

"**Really?" he asked.**

**Jessie nodded.**

"**Just sit the ice cream down over there on the table," she told him.**

**Luke did as he was told and then, sensing something was wrong, turned back to Jessie.**

"**Are you okay, ma'am?" he asked.**

"**Not entirely," she replied.**

"**Can I do anything?" he asked, his hands behind his back.**

"**You can help me devour that ice cream sundae and give me a good conversation," she answered.**

"**Sounds good," he replied.**

"**And I'm up for anything, with the exception of the new mantis ultimate grain tiller," she said cringing.**

"**Really?" Luke asked chuckling.**

"**Ohhh boy, that's all my date talked about tonight," she said getting up and heading over to the table, "That and his obsessive love with Miltanks…"**

"**I am so sorry," Luke apologized, pulling the chair out for her and then sitting down himself.**

"**Eh, it's not your fault. I'll just make it a habit not to go on anymore dates with farm boys," she replied taking a bite of the ice cream.**

"…**I hope that wasn't an insult to all farm boys…" he said to her.**

"**No," Jessie replied, "Just the obsessive ones."**

**He smiled and then nodded taking a bite of the ice cream with her.**

"**How bad was the date," he asked.**

"**Oh, well lemme tell ya, Luke. It was horrible," she replied.**

"**Then why didn't you walk out of the date?" he asked.**

"**I did," answered Jessie, "It was just a bit of a long walk when you're ten miles out of town."**

"**Oh wow," said Luke.**

"**And I didn't pick the most sensible shoes to wear for the occasion either," she continued.**

"**We have a masseuse you know," he told her.**

"**I do know. In fact I think I've been abusing his services a bit," she replied with a chuckle.**

"**I see," said Luke laughing.**

"**So, what about you?" Jessie asked, "What do you do when you're not eating ice cream with one of the town heroes in just a bathrobe?"**

"**Well, I work here and I have a few Pokemon at home that just sort of adopted themselves into my family," he explained.**

"**I'll bet that you probably haven't really been out of this town, have you?" she asked him.**

"**Never," he replied.**

"**You'll have to go sometimes. I think you would really like it," said Jessie smiling at Luke.**

"**I'll think about it," he replied smiling back at her.**

"**So, what kind of Pokemon do you have?" she asked, a bit curious to know.**

"**Eh, an Arbok found its way into my garden a few months ago," he said, "They just randomly show up at my house. Most are grass Pokemon."**

"**An Arbok, you say?" Jessie asked perking up a little.**

"**Yes," he said.**

"**May sound a little odd," Jessie began, "But I used to have an Arbok. I didn't think it was happy with me anymore, so I set it free."**

"**I am so sorry," Luke apologized again.**

"**So you just take them in, huh?" she asked, "That's sweet."**

"**Well, I can't leave them out there by themselves," said Luke.**

"**Maybe you're the real hero here," said Jessie, her blue eyes meeting his brown eyes.**

"**Nah," he replied, "I just have a lot of land."**

**Jessie laughed, forcing a smile from Luke.**

"**What about your family? What do they think of this?" she asked.**

"**They gave up on getting me to get rid of them long ago," he replied.**

"**What did they want you to do to have and give that up?" she asked, secretly wondering herself.**

"**They think they take up too much land and since I'm technically not a trainer that I shouldn't have them," he answered.**

"**Oh," said Jessie, "Well, I have a Serviper, Dustox, and Wobbafett."**

"**Interesting choices," said Luke.**

"**The Wobbafett was a mistake," she replied rolling her eyes.**

**Luke laughed.**

"**Accidentally traded my Lickatung for it," she explained.**

"**You should be glad," said Luke, "Have you seen LickiLicky the evolved form?"**

"**Yeah, I know," she replied.**

**He smiled again.**

"**Serviper is a pretty cool Pokemon," he told her.**

"**Do you think you could give me a tour around your Pokemon Ranch sometime?" she asked smiling at him.**

"**Of course," Luke replied.**

"**How about tomorrow then," she suggested.**

"**Why not," he said, his smile still lingering.**

"**I'm starting to think I would've had a much better time with you tonight rather than Farmer McGee," she said laughing a bit.**

"**Farmer McGee?" Luke asked a little lost.**

"**Sarcasm name," Jessie replied.**

"**Oh okay," said Luke.**

"**So, tomorrow then?" she asked.**

"**Sure," Luke said not even letting the smile fade from his lips, "I have to go back to work. I'll see you tomorrow, Jessie."**

"**See you then," she said.**

**Luke stood up from the table and nodded. He opened the door and took the cart out and then closed the door behind him.**

**Jessie finished up her ice cream alone and then went to bed in a much better mood than she was in when she had come back from her date. Things were looking up for her. Meowth wasn't anywhere in the room. She was going to a Pokemon Ranch tomorrow with Luke. She couldn't help but wonder though about the Arbok Luke has spoken of. Could it possibly be the Arbok she had set free some time ago? She was curious, but didn't dwell on the thought. Sleep soon came over her and she drifted off into a deep sleep.**


	6. Jessie's Date With Destiny

**(Chapter 6)**

**(A.N. Before I start this chapter I would like to personally thank everyone that's reviewed the previous five chapters. It means a lot to me to know how everyone feels. Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a special friend of mine. I know she's reading this story and I want her to know that I'm sorry for being such a butt as of lately. I realize that the last couple weeks I haven't been that good of a friend and I just want her to know how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you or anything. That I promise.)**

**The next morning as Jessie was getting ready to meet Luke, James popped into the room. Jessie caught a glance at him in the mirror as she was finishing her make-up. He definitely looked as if he needed a shower and a change of clothes.**

"**Another date?" he asked her freezing in his steps.**

"**You can say that," said Jessie smiling at her reflection in the mirror and then turning to James, "So, you have another interesting night I take it? Please tell me you used protection."**

"**Um…" James muttered then suddenly went eerily quiet.**

"**I figured as much," said Jessie sighing and rising to her feet, "And let me guess, she dropped the L word on you last night and you don't know what to do?"**

"**Am I that readable?" he asked looking at her.**

"**No," replied Jessie, "I just know you that well, and well, you have a worried look on your face."**

"**Yeah," he replied, "I'll figure it out though."**

"**You have nothing to figure out," said Jessie, "You love her."**

"**You think?" he asked with an unsure tone of voice.**

"**I know," she reassured him, "You've been prancing around here like you're walking on air."**

**James nodded in agreement and smiled at Jessie. He had to admit she did look rather striking in the red sundress she was wearing. She definitely was dressed to impress on this particular date.**

"**Face it, James," Jessie continued on about his situation with Kate, "We should just stick a fork in your ass 'cause you're done."**

**That forced a light chuckle from James.**

"**You should just go off and marry her now before Jessibelle tracks you down," Jessie went on, as she grabbed a tube of lipstick from the dresser top and popped the cap off.**

"**Good point," he replied.**

**Jessie dropped the lipstick she was holding and spun around facing him.**

"**What?! I wasn't being serious. Were you?" she asked.**

"**Not really," he admitted.**

"**Good," Jessie said retrieving her fallen lipstick and beginning to apply it, "Still, something to think about for the future. Come on, how many more women do you think are out there that actually care about you?"**

"**She knows the truth," he said.**

"**And she's still with you?" asked Jessie, capping her lipstick and setting it back down where she had found it, "That tells you something."**

"**I know," James replied.**

"**Tells you that she's in love with you and doesn't care about your past," said Jessie, admiring herself in the mirror once more.**

"**It does, doesn't it?" said James crossing his arms in a thoughtful way.**

"**Besides," said Jessie, "You might be having a baby with her."**

"**True," he replied, not wanting to think about that distinct possibility and quickly changed the subject to her, "Where you going?"**

"**There's this ranch a friend of mine owns," she explained grabbing a small handbag that was laying on its side in a chair, "He takes in stray Pokemon."**

"**Sounds good," said James.**

"**Don't tell me you wanted to hang out or something," asked Jessie looking up at him.**

"**Nah," he replied, "Came back for a shower and a change of clothes."**

"**I figured," Jessie replied.**

"**Sorry," James apologized.**

"**No, trust me I have better things to do anyway," said Jessie, "I've gotta meet up with Luke. I look okay, don't I?" **

"**You look great," James replied giving Jessie an encouraging smile.**

**Jessie smiled back and then sighed.**

"**It's weird," she said, "'Cause I mean, we're best friends and lately, well I guess we're just moving on."**

"**I guess so," James agreed.**

"**I guess this had to happen some time," said Jessie, hating to admit it.**

"**Seems like," said James, "We had to fall in love at one point."**

**Jessie hated to admit it, but she really wished that the statement James had just said was more directed at them as a couple, rather than as individuals. She was beginning to let go of him, but still found it hard to convince her heart that he was with someone else. Her brain kept telling her heart that she had to move on and that she had Luke, who had some kind of interest in her, but her heart, who was almost as stubborn as Jessie was, held firm that James would always be the man for her.**

"**Well, I'm not in love," Jessie managed to say, "Not yet anyway. Guess I'll see you around."**

"**Bye Jessie," James said to her as she headed with the door.**

"**Bye James," she said to him, before walking out of the room and down into the inn courtyard.**

**As she approached she saw Luke standing there. He was wearing a flowing white shirt, tight jeans, and sneakers. He was smiling at her while letting his brown hair blow softly in the breeze.**

**Jessie smiled back and stopped in front of him, her hands to her sides.**

"**I probably overdressed, didn't I?" she asked.**

"**You look great," Luke replied.**

"**Thanks," said Jessie, feeling some heat in her cheeks, "You don't look half bad yourself."**

**Luke smiled and then whisked Jessie off to his Pokemon ranch. They walked a little ways until they reached a gate. Off in the distance Jessie made out what appeared to be a two story farm house and acres of land surrounding it.**

"**This is my home," Luke said to her.**

"**It's big," was all that Jessie could think to say.**

"**I know," he replied with a smirk.**

"**Well you should," she replied.**

**He smiled at Jessie. He could tell that she was a bit nervous.**

"**So, you ready to be bombarded," he asked.**

"**I was born ready for that kind of stuff," she replied, knowing only too well what she meant by that.**

**Luke opened the gate and took Jessie by the hand leading her inside the grounds. Around them were bunches of Pokemon playing. **

"**Oh wow," said Jessie stunned at how it seemed like all Pokemon, from every breed, shape, and size were getting along.**

"**You like?" Luke asked.**

"**Very much," she replied and then remembered something Luke had said the night before, "I don't mean to be pushy or anything, but where's that Arbok you were talking about?"**

"**I'll show you. Come on," he told her.**

**Jessie followed closely behind Luke. He approached one of the trees and Jessie saw that an Arbok was wrapped around it.**

"**That's him," Luke said pointing.**

**Jessie walked up to the Arbok and went silent. The expression upon her face was on of pure shock.**

"**What is it?" asked Luke, a bit concerned.**

"**Arbok?" Jessie asked the Pokemon, momentarily forgetting about Luke.**

**The Arbok unlatched itself from the tree and landed in front of Jessie. She hit her knees and hugged it tightly. From a distance it was hard to see, but Luke saw a glint of tears in the corners of Jessie's eyes.**

"**I guess it was yours," he assumed, smiling as his Leafeon came up to his side.**

**Jessie nodded clinging tightly to her Arbok.**

**Luke nodded.**

"**I'll let you two do some catching up then," he said patting his Leafeon on the head and then walking away to tend to the other Pokemon.**

**A short time later, Jessie came up behind Luke. He was tending to the water Pokemon and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the water. He turned around with a smile.**

"**What a coincidence, right?" he asked.**

**She nodded in agreement, causing Luke to smile.**

"**Thank you for taking good care of it," she said still wiping her eyes from crying.**

"**It only came to me recently," he explained, "It's a good Pokemon. This one seems to like it anyway."**

**Luke smiled and patted his Leafeon on the head once more.**

**Jessie followed in his fashioned and smiled.**

"**I've had her for about two years," he told her.**

"**It's beautiful," Jessie replied.**

"**I named it Leafy," Luke said with a laugh.**

"**That was simple," Jessie said, thinking to herself that Luke was bad with naming things.**

"**I thought so," said Luke.**

"**So, show me the rest of the place," she said.**

**Luke finished taking care of the water Pokemon and soon he was leading Jessie around the rest of his ranch in his little golf cart. They spent the day getting to know each other better. Jessie got the pleasure of meeting all of Luke's buddies and she actually enjoyed herself. She got to hear many stories of the different Pokemon and how they came to live with Luke. As they were driving back up to the house, Jessie found herself leaning her head on Luke's shoulder. Luke smiled at her and she smiled back. It was pretty obvious that they both were starting to like each other.**

"**I'm glad you came over today," Luke said to her, as he stopped the golf cart in front of the farm house.**

"**Really?" asked Jessie a bit surprised.**

"**Yes," he replied.**

"**I am too," she answered.**

"**Good," he replied.**

"**I was right about what I said last night," she admitted, "I did have a lot of fun with you."**

"**I'm glad," he said, getting out of the cart and offering a hand to Jessie.**

"**You know what, so am I," she said taking his hand.**

**Luke helped Jessie down from the cart and she fell into him a bit. Luke blushed and Jessie saw an opportunity to make a move on him. Just as Luke move his head away from letting her see him blushing, she kissed him on the cheek.**

**Luke quickly turned his head back and smiled at her surprised.**

**She smiled back, just as surprised that he didn't mind the kiss.**

"**Hungry," he asked leading her inside the house.**

"**You cook too?" Jessie asked pausing in the doorway.**

"**Yeah," he replied.**

"**I guess you're just a man of a million talents," she said resuming her pace with him.**

"**Perhaps," he replied.**

**They walked into the kitchen and Jessie sat down at the table to watch Luke prepare their meal. She watched at Luke began to make them a nice dinner. She was loving that he could cook. Soon the table was decorated with candles and the food. Luke was sitting across from Jessie smiling causing her to smile back, it was like an automatic function in her.**

"**You know," said Jessie picking at her food for a moment, "If I didn't know better I'd say this is a date."**

"**Really?" Luke asked.**

**She nodded.**

"**Interesting," he answered.**

"**I'm sorry," she apologized.**

"**For what?" he asked a little confused.**

"**I shouldn't have assumed," she replied.**

"**It's okay," he assured her.**

**Jessie then looked down at the plate of food before her.**

"**You okay?" Luke asked her.**

"**I'm fine," she answered slowly.**

"**Alright," he replied.**

"**I'm just pretty bad at this one on one kind of stuff," she admitted.**

"**Why," he asked.**

"**I guess it's because I'm not a real social person," she replied.**

"**You seem like you would be," he said.**

"**There's a lot about me you wouldn't believe, Luke," she answered.**

"**Like?" he asked.**

"**I'm no hero," she replied, "In fact, I'm quite the opposite."**

"**Really," he asked suddenly interested.**

**She nodded.**

"**For years now my partners and I have been members of Team Rocket," she explained.**

**Luke's eyes went wide.**

"**I couldn't lie to you about that, Luke," she continued on, "In fact, I don't like being a false idol."**

"**Then you're not all bad," he said smiling and pouring some tea.**

"**I hope you know that there's more to me than just that," she said.**

"**I was kidding," said Luke out of nowhere.**

"**I was kind of forced into joining," she explained seriously, "I had really no other options."**

"**Why?" Luke asked, sensing that she really wanted to tell him everything.**

"**Long story short, my mother was an agent and died on a mission," she began, "Nobody knows anything about my father, so I was shuffled around to foster family to foster family and the last one I got stuck in was really poor and I ended up running away."**

"**I see…" Luke replied quietly.**

**Jessie had her head hung down. Luke was the only other person she told that story to outside of James and Meowth. It was a bit difficult for her to talk about. **

**Luke sensed how Jessie felt and put his hands on hers in a comforting gesture. **

**Jessie looked up at him. She was a little shocked that he actually cared about her.**

"**You shouldn't be so upset," he told her, "You did what you thought you had to do."**

"**More like the only thing I thought I could do," she replied quietly," I'm not even a successful thief… You're looking at a complete loser."**

"**That's not what I'm seeing," Luke replied.**

"**What do you see then?" Jessie asked, fighting with the tears that were mingling with her blue eyes.**

"**A rather beautiful woman sitting in front of me, who has yet to realize what she really wants to do," he replied seriously, "And who also cares a great deal for her Pokemon."**

"**Luke," Jessie said really fighting back the tears and beginning to shake a little, "That was beautiful."**

**He smiled at her and she smiled back just leaning across the table kissing him. He kissed her back and it turned into a really deep kiss. Jessie had a great deal of respect for him now.**

**While Jessie and Luke were still kissing, his parents came into the house. They took one look and continued walking granting Luke and the mysterious woman he was kissing some privacy.**

**They broke apart when they needed to finally breathe and smiled at each other.**

"**Feeling any better?" Luke asked.**

"**I do now," she replied.**

"**Good," he told her.**

**They went back to their meal and after it was finished Luke took Jessie back to the hotel. He walked her up to her room and leaned on the wall near the door frame.**

"**You wanna come in for a bit?" she asked him.**

"**Yeah, I guess," he replied.**

**She smiled at him and unlocked the door. Luke walked in behind her and the moment he got into the room, he felt it was getting a little steamy. In no time at all Jessie led him over to the bed and they began to make out. She respected Luke and knew he was a little too shy to go all the way on the first date, so she let him do as much as he was comfortable doing. A little while into it, Jessie felt Luke's hands beginning to wonder a bit and as much as she hating doing it, she had to stop him.**

"**Luke, don't you think it's too soon for, ya know, that?" she asked.**

"**You're right," he replied and backed away.**

**She scooted near him and he gave her a quick kiss before rising off the bed.**

"**I better go," he said.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?" Jessie asked getting off the bed and following him towards the door.**

"**Of course," he replied.**

"**I'll be waiting then," she said with a wink.**

**Luke kissed her once more and then walked out of the room. Jessie closed the door behind him and a big smile grew across her face.**

"**Yes!" she exclaimed loudly, and then realizing the Luke might still be outside the door, got quiet really quickly.**

**Luke heard Jessie from inside her room and chuckled to himself on the way home. When he got back to the ranch he climbed the stairs to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed with Leafeon curled up beside him. The last thing he thought about before drifting off into a peaceful sleep was Jessie.**


	7. New Beginnings

**(Chapter 7)**

**A few weeks went by in the town of Cypress Creek. James began staying at Kate's house more and more frequently, practically living there. Jessie was still busy hanging around Luke. She was absolutely smitten with him and then attention he was giving her.**

**One afternoon, just as Jessie was preparing to go meet Luke for another date, there was a knock on her door. She, thinking it was Luke, quickly rushed to the door and opened it. There she found Kate, who seemed a little lost and upset.**

"**Uh, Kate, hi," said Jessie, "Not exactly who I was expecting."**

"**Hi," Kate replied quietly.**

"**What's wrong?" Jessie asked and then had a second thought, "You know what, just come inside."**

**Kate walked in and sat down on the bed quietly.**

**Jessie closed the door and turned to Kate.**

"**Did James do something to you?" she asked.**

"**No no!" Kate replied quickly, "Never."**

"**Good," said Jessie with a sigh of relief, "I've never known him to be violent. But then why are you here? Wait—you found out about Jessiebelle, didn't you?"**

"**Who?" Kate asked.**

"**James's fiancée," Jessie replied.**

"**WHAT!" Kate practically screamed.**

"**Wait—hold up." said Jessie, "James didn't tell you he's filthy stinkin' rich?"**

"**No," Kate replied.**

"**Oi…" Jessie muttered and sat down next to Kate on the bed, "Well, looks like I got him in trouble. He's got this crazy ass fiancée his parents are trying to force him to marry for money or something, but don't worry, he's got no intentions of doing that."**

"**Oh okay…" Kate said a little uneasily.**

"**I can see why, though," Jessie replied, "The chick was into S&M big time."**

"**Scary," Kate replied.**

"**That's not the half of it, but yeah, he's worth tens of millions of dollar, or so I understand," Jessie continued on, "His Growlithe's dog house is bigger than this inn."**

"**Wow," Kate said a little shocked.**

"**But he gave that up years ago," said Jessie, "Ran away actually when he realized he'd never be able to think for himself in that environment."**

"**Well, I prefer him as is," replied Kate.**

"**So did I," said Jessie softly.**

"**Huh?" Kate asked turning to her.**

"**Hmm?" Jessie asked turning her head to meet eyes with Kate, "Oh, forget I said anything."**

"**No, tell me," Kate insisted.**

""**Well, you know sometimes when you spend a lot of time with the same person you start to see them in a different light?" Jessie asked, "I loved him, Kate."**

"**Oh wow," Kate replied. She never suspected that Jessie had felt so strongly about James.**

"**I loved him probably as much as you do," Jessie went on, "If it hadn't have been for us coming here the first time I probably would've been his wife, but in a way, I'm glad that it didn't happen."**

"**Because of Luke?" Kate asked curiously.**

"**Mm-hm," Jessie replied, "Luke…."**

"**He's a sweetheart," Kate replied, she had known Luke for quite awhile.**

"**You got that right," Jessie agreed, "But still, I know you didn't come here just to talk about me and Luke, and about James's past. There has to be some real big reason why you're sitting here in my room and not out with the man you love."**

"…**I'm pregnant," Kate answered.**

**Jessie let the words register in her head and jerked her head back stunned.**

"…**Oi," she managed to say, "Congrats…. Now you're gonna have to deal with two kids."**

"**James is rather mature," Kate said with a small smile.**

"**Oh, I guarantee when you tell him that you're pregnant he's going to revert back to childhood," Jessie assured her, "We're talking about the same person who still has a bottle cap collection."**

"**Oh wow," said Kate, apparently there was a lot of things James had left out.**

"**Still, good luck with that," said Jessie, "Besides, why did you tell me first? Don't you think with him being the father you should've told him?"**

"**I just don't know what to do, how to tell him, or what to expect," Kate explained.**

'**I think I should just go with you, ya know, for moral support," Jessie said.**

'**Really," asked Kate.**

**Jessie nodded and rose from the bed.**

"**C'mon, I'll catch Luke in the hallway," she said heading towards the door.**

"**Alright," Kate replied following her.**

**As they headed out of the room Jessie ran into Luke.**

"**What's the rush," Luke asked looking at Jessie and surprised to see Kate behind her.**

"**I have to run an errand with Kate really quickly and I'll be right back," Jessie said to Luke, kissing his cheek, "Wait for me inside the room."**

**Luke nodded and watched Kate and Jessie hurry off down the hallway.**

**It didn't take the two long to find James. Kate had a good idea of where he was hiding and walked into her house. As soon as she came in she gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Hey you," she said.**

**Jessie leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.**

"**Hey," James replied smiling at her.**

"**Boy, are you in trouble," he heard Jessie say.**

'**What? Why?" James asked rather confused.**

"**Um well…." Kate paused and looked at Jessie, who just shook her head and then she turned her attention back to him, "James, umm…. Well we need to talk."**

"**Bad choice of words…" Jessie muttered to herself.**

"**What?" James asked confused by the two women.**

"**I um… Well, when we… We…" Kate paused unable to form the words.**

"**Kate, what's wrong?" James asked her.**

"**What she's trying to say is that you knocked her up, James," Jessie blurted out.**

"**Jessie!" Kate exclaimed.**

"**You were taking forever and I've got Luke waiting for me," she replied.**

"**You're pregnant?" James asked Kate.**

**Kate nodded.**

"**Oh wow," he managed to say.**

"**Again, congrats," said Jessie smiling and then walking out of the house leaving them to their own devices.**

'**Yeah, I found out today," Kate continued on, "I would've told you first but I didn't know how you'd react, so I asked Jessie."**

"**I'm just stunned," James admitted.**

"**Me too," she replied, "But then again, we did the deed and now we have to pay for it. Ohh, daddy's not gonna like this. He'll probably put a gun to your head."**

"**Great…" James muttered.**

"**I'm sorry," Kate quickly apologized.**

"**Not your fault," he replied.**

"**Actually," Kate said slowly, "It kinda is… So, what are we gonna do? Doing the deed before marriage is really frowned upon in these parts."**

"**You're kidding, right?" James asked shocked.**

"**I wish I was," Kate replied seriously.**

"**Wow," James said with a sigh.**

**Kate sat down on the arm of the chair where James was sitting and looked at him. He could tell she was pretty upset.**

"**What do you want us to do?" he asked her.**

"**I want you to do what you think is best for us," Kate replied.**

"**I want to be with you, Kate," he replied.**

"**I know you do, James," she answered, "But do you want to be together for a lifetime?"**

"**Do you think you could handle me, for one?" he asked her.**

"**Of course," Kate answered quickly, "I think I'm doing a pretty good job so far."**

**He smiled and kissed her.**

"**Then yes, I can," he told her.**

"**Are you suggesting what I think you are?" she asked.**

"**Yes," he replied.**

"**Are you sure we're on the same page?" she asked prying even more.**

"**What do you think I'm asking?" he asked her.**

"**You want to marry me," she replied.**

"**Yes," he said.**

"**You know I will," said Kate.**

**He leaned forward and kissed her again.**

"**So, we're engaged," he said kind of thoughtfully.**

'**That we are," Kate replied, "And I don't think we should wait long."**

"**Probably not," James agreed, not wanting the town to know she had gotten pregnant before their wedding night.**

"**Now I really can say that I believe in love," Kate said out of nowhere.**

**James paused for a moment and then nodded in agreement.**

"**Me too," he replied.**

**Kate shifted into James's lap and threw her arms around him. Just as he did he planted a kiss on her lips, which she gladly returned. They ended up spending the rest of the day being mushy together.**

**Meanwhile, Jessie entered her room at the inn and found Luke sitting on the bed with a confused look upon his face.**

"**Sorry about that," Jessie said walking in and closing the door behind her.**

"**It's okay," Luke said, "What's going on?"**

"**Well," said Jessie, "I just found out I'm going to be a godmother."**

"**Really?" asked Luke, a bit surprised.**

**Jessie nodded.**

"**Kate's pregnant," she replied.**

"**What?" Luke asked.**

"**Yup," said Jessie with a smirk.**

"**Oh wow," he replied.**

"**So that means my buddy James is going to be preoccupied for about eighteen years," she said.**

"**Sounds like," Luke agreed, "Poor Kate."**

"**Yeah. She was worried about what he was going to say," Jessie explained as she came over and sat down in front of Luke.**

**He smiled at her and Jessie smiled back lacing her fingers with his.**

"**I had a bit of an idea," she admitted to him.**

**  
"Hmm?" he asked interested.**

"**Well, I was thinking about traveling for a little while," She explained, "Going to go out and train with my Pokemon for awhile, and nobody should travel alone and since you've never been out of this place, I wondered If you would like to come with me."**

"**Really," he asked.**

**She nodded.**

"**And," she went on, "It would give you a chance to get out there, see different kinds of Pokemon, and even rescue the hurt and abandoned ones. And, you then could call yourself a trainer."**

"**Wow," said Luke.**

"**And it would give us time to bond," she said smirking.**

"**Very true," he replied and kissed her.**

**She kissed him back deeply.**

**Luke broke away with a smile.**

"**Okay," he agreed, "I'll go with you."**

"**Then we'll leave as soon as possible," she said, "We can get James and Kate to look after the Pokemon that are staying here for the time being."**

"**Yeah," said Luke, "I know which ones I'll probably be taking with me."**

"**Leafy?" Jessie asked.**

"**Of course," Luke replied.**

"**I'm taking Arbok back," said Jessie, "I didn't realize until I saw him just how much I've missed him."**

"**He probably missed you, and he needs a good owner," said Luke.**

"**Why not the original, right?" she asked.**

"**Exactly," he agreed.**

"**Oh Luke," said Jessie, "I'm glad you're coming with me."**

"**Why wouldn't I?" Luke asked her.**

"**I dunno," she answered, "That's why I asked."**

"**Okay then," he said and went back to thinking about his line up of Pokemon.**

**The next morning Jessie and Luke walked into the diner for breakfast. There in a far booth they spotted James and Kate, who were busy making plans for their upcoming wedding.**

**Jessie walked over to their table with Luke beside her.**

"**Hey, how's my two favorite love bird today?" she asked as she approached.**

"**Engaged," James replied.**

"**Whaaa?" said Jessie shocked to the core.**

"**Mm-hm," Kate replied, "We decided why not, we already have a kid coming."**

"**That's uh, great," Jessie said slowly.**

"**The town looks down on illegitimate children," Luke explained to Jessie.**

"**I see," she replied, "Well, they should look down on me then. Anyway, we have a small favor to ask you guys."**

"**Oh?" replied Kate.**

"**Me and Jessie are going away for awhile. Could you look after the ranch and the Pokemon for me?" Luke asked them.**

"**Going away?" Kate asked a little confused, "So soon before the wedding?"**

"**Urm, well…" said Jessie.**

"**I was going to ask you to be my maid of honor, Jessie," said Kate.**

"**Well, I guess we could hold off the trip for a bit," she said looking at Luke, who agreed with a nod.**

"**But we'd love to look after your ranch," Kate replied to Luke.**

"**Thanks," said Luke.**

"**Just make sure none of them come up missing. That means you," Jessie said pointing at James, clearly joking with him.**

"**What?" James asked with a soft laugh.**

"**You seen that loudmouth cat, lately?" Jessie asked.**

"**I think he became friends with my little Meowth," said Kate.**

"**Ugh," said Jessie, "Be prepared for kittens then, especially since Meowth hasn't been fixed." **

**James laughed.**

"**You know it's true," Jessie said to him.**

"**I know," he replied.**

"**So, when's this big gala supposed to be?" Jessie asked referring to the wedding.**

"**Soon," Kate replied.**

**Jessie sat down next to Kate in the booth and Luke sat down next to James.**

"**We haven't figured a date," Kate continued.**

"**Any important dates coming up?" asked Luke.**

"**There's a simple way to resolve this," said Jessie, "Luke, think of a number between one and thirty-one and then you two pick, the number closest to Luke's will be the date."**

**Luke stared at Jessie totally lost and confused.**

'**What?" Jessie asked, "It's a simple solution, but all right, all right. Solution number two. Go to the courthouse and get it done today."**

**James looked at Kate from across the table.**

"**Um, well," she replied.**

"**It is on the way out to the ranch," Jessie went on to say.**

"**Well, all right," Kate said, "I guess we could."**

"**You sure?" James asked.**

**Kate nodded.**

"**After all, we did say we wanted it to be soon," she replied.**

"**Yes we did," he agreed.**

**So after breakfast the two couples headed off to the courthouse where James and Kate had a quick wedding ceremony. Afterwards they headed to the ranch so Luke could walk them through the daily routine. As they walked around James saw Jessie with an Arbok, her Arbok. It had been years since he had seen it.**

"**Look familiar," Jessie asked him.**

"**Yeah," he replied and turned to Luke, who was gathering his Pokemon for the journey, "Is there any chance a Weezing came with it?"**

"**Luke," Jessie asked.**

"**Actually yeah," Luke replied.**

"**You think," Jessie asked looking at James.**

"**Of course it is," James replied.**

**Jessie smiled at him and Kate stood there a bit confused, but smiled none the less at her new husband.**

"**Me and Jessie gave up our Weezing and Arbok about a year and a half ago," James explained to her.**

**Kate nodded, showing him that she was paying attention.**

**Just then Weezing floated by in his wave of gasses and smoke. James pounced on it and hugged him tightly.**

"**Just for safety sake, you might wanna keep that away from your wife," Jessie said throwing in her two cents worth of advice.**

"**True," said James, letting go of it and watching him float off.**

"**Luke," Jessie said to him, "Have you decided which Pokemon you're bringing?"**

"**Leafeon and Misdreavius for sure," he replied, "And just an assortment of types."**

**After Luke finished packing his Pokemon and gear there was a few moments of well wishing from both couples and Jessie and Luke started down the road into parts unknown to begin a new adventure of their own.**


	8. A Run In With The Twerps

**(Chapter 8)**

**A few months passed after their cross-country Pokemon journey had begun and Jessie and Luke were still traveling down near the Johto region and getting closer than ever. It had been almost a year since they left Cypress Creek and since that time, their relationship grew into one of great love. Jessie and Luke were sitting at an outdoor café having a nice dinner. Since she had given up a life of crime for one of good she was dressing and doing her hair differently. She wanted to disassociate herself from Team Rocket as much as possible. In the middle of the conversation they were having, Jessie saw a person out of the corner of her eye. She instantly recognized him from the hat, outfit he was wearing, and the Pikachu on his shoulder.**

"**Twerp," she muttered under her breath.**

"**What?" Luke asked confused.**

"**See those kids over there," Jessie asked pointing at Ash and a girl that was with him, "The boy used to give us hell. We were after the Pikachu and we repeatedly got our asses kicked by it."**

"**You tried to steal his Pikachu," Luke asked.**

**Jessie nodded and he sighed.**

"**That used to be my job, remember," she reminded him.**

"**I know," he replied.**

**By that time, Ash had noticed Jessie, with someone who wasn't James. He was sure she was up to her old tricks and wanted to stop it before any trouble began.**

"**Team Rocket," Ash yelled hurrying over to the table, Pikachu still perched on his shoulder, "What are you doing here?"**

"**Oh hi twe---Ash," Jessie said quickly.**

"**You're not getting Pikachu," Ash told her clenching his fist.**

"**I don't want Pikachu," Jessie replied forcing a stunned reaction from Ash, "You okay?"**

"**Yeah, I guess," said Ash slowly.**

"**Oh and by the way," Jessie began, "I don't work for Team Rocket anymore."**

**Ash blinked.**

**Jessie glanced over at Luke and then back at Ash.**

"**You need some water or something?" she asked, "You look like you're about to faint."**

**Ash looked at the girl beside him and then back at Jessie.**

"**That doesn't seem possible," he replied, wondering just what had happened to Team Rocket in the time that they had been gone.**

"**Well, it is," Jessie replied.**

"**She's telling the truth," said Luke.**

"**This is my boyfriend, Luke," Jessie said introducing him.**

"**Hi…" Ash said slowly, now wondering who in their right mind would date Jessie.**

"**Hello," Luke replied.**

"**What happened to the other two?" Ash asked.**

"**James got married," said Jessie.**

"**You might want to sit down. Your Pikachu looks exhausted," Luke said to Ash.**

"**James is married?" Ash asked looking at Pikachu and then sitting down at the table.**

"**Yeah," said Jessie, "He knocked up his girlfriend and had to get married. Meowth's a dad too. He's got twelve kittens."**

"**Oh wow," said the girl Ash was traveling with, sitting down with an Eevee in her lap.**

**Luke's Leafeon then walked up to the small Eevee. She wanted to see it and they began to talk in their Pokemon language.**

"**You have a Leafeon? That's so awesome," the girl said to Luke, flashing her green eyes at him.**

"**Yeah," said Luke, "I've had her for about two years."**

"**Luke and I are traveling around rescuing hurt and abandoned Pokemon while also doing some training," Jessie explained.**

**Ash's eyes went wide.**

"**That's so not like you," he replied.**

"**Yeah well, people change when they're in love," said Jessie.**

**Luke smiled at Jessie.**

"**I have a ranch back at home," he explained, "And as I was growing up, Pokemon just randomly showed up in my yard and the more I let stay the more came."**

"**Sounds like my Grandpa," said the girl, throwing her long brown hair over her shoulder.**

"**Sounds like that center I got Bulbasaur from," said Ash, "The one that took in abandoned and hurt Pokemon."**

"**You have a Bulbasaur?" Luke asked him, "That's cool."**

"**He's got a whole arsenal of Pokemon," the girl spoke up, "My grandpa takes care of them when Ash isn't using them."**

"**Who's your grandpa?" Luke asked petting Pikachu.**

"**Professor Oak from Pallet Town. My name's Lucille Oak," the girl introduced herself.**

"**I was about to ask who the twerp-ette was," said Jessie.**

"**Pika….chu," said Pikachu yawning and closing his eyes.**

"**You're kidding, right?" asked Luke, who was a little surprised.**

**Lucille shook her head no.**

"**Neat," he replied.**

"**He'd be proud to know that people are helping Pokemon," said Lucille.**

"**He's a great man," said Luke, now scratching Pikachu's belly. He was really soaking up the attention. Luke turned back to Ash," How long have you guys been traveling together?"**

"**Me and Pikachu," asked Ash, "Five years."**

"**That's a long time. Your buddy here is attention deprived," Luke said with a chuckle.**

"**Yeah, that's probably my fault," said Lucille.**

**Luke looked at Jessie and smiled. **

"**Pi Pikachu," Pikachu said crossing his arms at Lucille.**

"**Sorry," she chuckled.**

**Luke chuckled as well.**

"**Ah. Come here Pikachu," Ash said to his Pokemon.**

**Luke leaned back in his chair with his arm around Jessie, and watched as his Pokemon popped out at will to play with the others.**

"**Did you rescue all these Pokemon, Luke," asked Lucille.**

"**Yeah," he replied.**

"**You know with this bunch and the others you have at your ranch you could start your own lab," she said.**

"**I'm not sure," Luke said.**

**He then felt Jessie's hand on his shoulder, in the ways of a comforting gesture.**

"**Well, whatever you do you're going to do something great for the Pokemon," Lucille said to Luke.**

"**Thanks," said Luke.**

**Lucille just smiled at him from across the table, her green eyes shining in the sunset.**

**Luke looked over to see that Ash was half asleep in his chair.**

"**Why don't we all go to the Pokemon center?" he suggested, "I'm sure we could all use a rest."**

**Luke paid for the meal and then the group headed off to the Pokemon center. There they sat and talked for a bit while the kids ate, and then when she kids went to bed, Jessie dunked outside. There Luke found her leaning against the side of the building with her hands in her pockets staring up at the night sky.**

"**What's wrong," Luke asked as he approached her.**

"**Hm?" Jessie said looking up and seeing him there, "Oh, nothing, Luke. I was just thinking."**

**He smiled drawing her close to him and kissed her, a kiss she returned. It had been almost a year since they got together, so they were quite serious about one another.**

**He broke away from the kiss with the ever present smile upon his face.**

"**I love you," he told her.**

"**I love you too," she replied leaning into him, as he wrapped his arms around her, "You know, Luke, this had really been a great trip."**

"**It has," he agreed.**

"**We've done a lot of good and we've helped a lot of Pokemon," she said, "I think we're a good team."**

"**We are," he agreed again.**

"**And I've really enjoyed all the time we've spent together," she admitted.**

"**Really," he asked.**

"**Mm-hm," she replied, "The best part is waking up in the morning and seeing that peaceful content still asleep look on your face. It makes every morning worth it."**

**He smiled at her and felt Jessie run her hand down the side of his cheek.**

"**I love you," she told him.**

"**I love you too," he replied.**

"**I'm getting kind of tired. So, maybe I should turn in," she said before leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on his lips, "See you inside."**

"**Yeah," Luke said with a smiled and watched as the woman he loved walked back inside the Pokemon center. The time spent with Jessie had been the best time of Luke's life and he knew deep inside his heart that without her around, he'd be one sad lonely little man. He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. He saw a shooting star and secretly made a wish. A wish that he and Jessie would stay together until the end of time.**


	9. The Invitation

**(Chapter 9)**

**The next day, Ash began to realize that he liked Luke. He was nice to Pikachu for one and cared about Pokemon a lot. The only flaw Ash could see in Luke was his choice of women.**

**The Pokemon were all playing again as their trainers watched. Luke was relaxed in his chair with Jessie beside him. She had her head on his shoulder looking up at him with her big blue eyes. He smiled kissing her and she kissed him back.**

**Lucille was sitting across from them with a mug of tea in her hands. She was looking between the too curiously.**

"**So, is there any wedding plans in the works," Lucille asked them.**

**Luke looked at Lucille with a "huh" expression across his face.**

"**It's just a question," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.**

"**Not yet," Luke replied.**

**Lucille nodded and watched Luke turn to Ash.**

"**So, I take it Pikachu was your first Pokemon," he said.**

"**Yeah," Ash responded, "He hated me at first."**

"**Pi pika pi Pikachu," replied Pikachu, when translated into something like, "You sucked then."**

"**Wha…." Ash said turning to Pikachu with his mouth hung open.**

"**Did you constantly have to wear rubber gloves when handling him," Lucille asked Ash.**

"**Until we were attacked by a group of Spearow, and then Jessie and her pals," Ash explained.**

"**So you really have Jessie to thank for the bond between you and Pikachu," Luke said with a smirk.**

**Ash went quiet.**

"**I never thought of it like that," Jessie said speaking up.**

"**That's because you lived it," he told her.**

"**Luke, you're such a smarty," Jessie complimented him, causing Luke to laugh at her.**

"**I'm going to call and check in with my family," Lucille said sitting down her tea and standing up.**

"**Tell Professor Oak I said hi," Ash said.**

"**I'll be sure to tell him that," said Lucille, "And to break it off with your mom."**

**Ash laughed. Since he and Lucille started traveling together they had an inside joke that Ash's mom was secretly dating Lucille's grandfather.**

**As Lucille walked away to call her family, an awkward silence grew over the table. Ash really didn't know what to say to Luke and Jessie. Thankfully a few minutes later Lucille returned.**

"**Um, Luke," she said approaching, "My grandfather would like to speak with you."**

**Luke looked up at her shocked and followed her over to the phone.**

"**Hello," he said, looking at the phone and seeing an image of the great Oak.**

"**My granddaughter tells me that you take in stray Pokemon," Oak said to Luke, "I think it's great that there are people like you out there. Lucille also tells me that you have some interesting species of Pokemon that I would like to take a look at, with your permission, of course."**

"**Of course," Luke said back, "But some of them aren't with me right now."**

"**Well, when you get them back I personally would like to invite you to my lab in Pallet Town," Oak said.**

"**Thank you, sir," Luke said to the screen.**

**Oak nodded at the screen.**

"**Now, Lucille," he said to his granddaughter, "Train hard out there and be careful."**

"**I will," she replied.**

**He nodded and then hung up.**

**Luke walked over and sat down next to Jessie, still quite stunned.**

"**Luke, you look like you're gonna faint," Jessie said, "What did he say?"**

"**He wants me to come to his lab," Luke explained.**

"**That's great," she replied.**

"**That and he wants me to bring some of mine to him," he said.**

"**Guess that means we're gonna have to go back to the ranch," said Jessie.**

"**Looks like," Luke replied.**

**She sighed and then smiled at him.**

"**Well, whatever makes you happy," she replied.**

"**What about what makes you happy?" he asked her.**

"**I am happy, Luke," she assured him.**

"**Okay," he replied.**

"**So, I guess if you're going to see Professor Oak, you should probably travel with us," said Ash.**

**Luke nodded in agreement. Jessie wasn't too excited about traveling in the company of twerps, but if it made Luke happy to meet Professor Oak, then she was willing to do it.**


	10. Surprises, Surprises, Surprises

**(Chapter 10)**

**It took the small group awhile to get back into the Hoenn region all the way from Johto. That meant that the group was in store for many uncomfortable situations along the way. **

**By the time the group was even relatively close to the town, Luke had improved from when he had left with Jessie. He worked hard with his Pokemon and soon became a force for Ash to reckon with.**

**Jessie was secretly starting to have doubts about Luke. They had been together for awhile and she was worried that as soon as they got back home he would just leave her. One night, as the group was camping out together by a small lake, Jessie got up and walked away from them. Luke was really confused and followed her. There, he found her sitting alone in the grass near the water.**

"**What's wrong," Luke asked her.**

"**I was just thinking, Luke," she replied and stood up to face him.**

"**About what," he pried.**

"**Luke, where do you see this relationship going," she asked him.**

"**Jessie, I love you," he told her, "Where do you think I see it going?"**

"**Hopefully in a situation where I don't lose you," she said softly.**

"**It won't happen," he assured her with his smile.**

"**Luke, I want more than what we have now," she admitted taking his hands in hers.**

"**You do," he asked.**

"**I do," she replied.**

"**Good, cause so do I," Luke said drawing her closer and kissing her.**

**Jessie kissed him back and threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.**

**After a minute or so, Luke broke away and smiled at her again.**

"**What happened to the no plans of getting hitched," she asked.**

"**I didn't know how you felt," he replied.**

"**I've known for awhile now that I didn't wanna let you go," she said.**

"**So have I," Luke replied, thinking back to that wish he made on the shooting star.**

**Jessie was holding onto him closely, her head buried in Luke's chest. Luke wrapped his arms around her tightly. Jessie paused for a moment, and then looked up at him.**

"**Luke," she began, "Let's make love. Right here, right now."**

**His eyes went wide as she leaned up and kissed him.**

"**So, whaddya say?" she asked.**

**He said nothing; he just pulled her closer and kissed her again.**

**Awhile later they were lying together in the grass. Jessie had her arm around Luke's waist and the other was running down his chest and came to rest on his stomach.**

**Luke leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, causing Jessie to look up at him and smile.**

"**Do you have any idea how long I waited for that," she asked him.  
**

"**I think I do," he replied.**

"**I think the first time I came to your place and you made me dinner I was thinking, "Wow, I hope he makes love as well as he cooks," she said with a small giggle.**

**He laughed.**

"**And surprise," said Jessie, "You do."**

"**I see," he replied still laughing a little, but now blushing as well.**

**When he finally stopped laughing he leaned down kissing her once more and told her that he loved her. Jessie quietly replied that she loved him back. **

**The next day, the group headed into another town while on the way back to Cypress Creek. As they headed into the town, Jessie made a mental note of the courthouse there and had a plot brewing inside of her head. As they sat resting in the Pokemon center, Jessie threw the idea on Luke.**

"**What do you think about us getting married, right now," she asked him.**

"**Right now," he asked surprised.**

"**I figure it would be a nice surprise for everyone when we get back," she explained.**

"**Are you sure," asked Luke.**

"**Of course I am," Jessie replied, "We love each other don't we, and we don't want to loose one another, so why not?"**

"**All right," he agreed.**

**Just as they were about to head out of the Pokemon center, Ash and Lucille approached.**

"**Where are you two love birds running off to," Lucille asked.**

"**We're gonna go elope," Luke replied.**

"**Can we come," Lucille asked, "You have to have a witness."**

"**What?! No way," exclaimed Ash.**

"**Oh come on, silly," said Lucille, "Don't tell me you still hold that old grudge. Get over it, Ash."**

"**We'd love for you guys to come," said Luke, "After all, you are friends of ours."**

**Jessie paused for a moment looking at Ash, then back at Luke.**

"**You don't have to force him to come, Lucille," Jessie said, "I'm sure he'd like to distance himself away from me as much as possible."**

**Just as Ash was about to say something, Pikachu went over to Luke and grabbed his pant's leg. He obviously wanted to go where Luke went.**

**Ash sighed.**

"**All right, all right," he said, "I get it, two against one."**

**In no time at all they were gathered at the courthouse watching as Jessie and Luke took their vows and became husband and wife.**


	11. Back To The Place Where We First Began

**(Chapter 11)**

**It was a few more days before the group made it back to Cypress Creek and the ranch. Luke made sure to call ahead and let James and Kate know they were on their way back, but he didn't quite tell them everything. Soon they could see the old familiar farm house in the distance and the gate. Ash and Lucille were quiet, trying to take in their surroundings. Luke went up and unlatched the gate. He let everyone go in before him and then locked the gate back behind them. **

**They made their way to the backyard and there they found James standing there with a baby in his arms.**

"**Hello," Luke said from behind Jessie.**

"**Now that's a sight I never thought I'd live to see," said Jessie with a smirk.**

"**What," James asked smiling at Jessie.**

"**You with a baby," said Jessie.**

"**Ah," James replied.**

"**What is it," Luke asked.**

"**A daughter," James answered.**

**Luke and Jessie came over to admire James's daughter. One thing could be said for sure. She was the splitting imagine of her father. Same color hair and eyes and even looked like a feminine version of him in the face.**

"**She's beautiful," Luke complimented.**

"**Now let's just hope she's got more sense than her dad," Jessie muttered.**

"**Hey," exclaimed James.**

"**Did more Pokemon show up after I left," Luke asked James.**

**James wasn't listening to Luke at the moment. His eyes had just landed on the twerps that came with them.**

"**Hey," James said with a glare, "It's the twerp!"**

"**Yeah, yeah," said Jessie, paying no mind to it, "He's cool."**

"**Really," asked James clearly confused.**

"**Yeah," Jessie replied, "We're um…friends."**

"**Oh wow," said James.**

"**So, did more Pokemon show up," Jessie asked repeating Luke's question.**

"**A couple," James replied, "A Skitty I know that much."**

"**So yes, Luke," said Jessie, "Some did."**

"**I see," Luke replied as a few of the Pokemon ran up to greet him. **

**Ash looked around the ranch stunned. To him it resembled a Pokemon reserve.**

"**Welcome to Luke's ranch by the way," said Jessie to Ash and Lucille.**

"**Don't you mean your ranch," Lucille asked her.**

"**What do you mean," James asked looking at the female twerp and then back at Jessie.**

"**Jessie and I are married," Luke spoke up.**

**James was taken back from the surprise. He was lucky he didn't drop his daughter, he was that shocked.**

"**Surprised," Jessie asked him.**

"**Congrats," James managed to say regaining his composure.**

"**Thanks," said Jessie.**

**About that time, the door of the farm house opened and out walked Kate. As far as Jessie could see Kate was as tiny as she was when they had left. She obviously had a great work out plan to get back to that size so quickly after having a baby.**

"**Jessie, Luke hi," Kate said stopping at her husband's side.**

"**Wow, Kate," said Jessie, "Motherhood's been good to you."**

"**You look good, Kate," Luke added.**

"**Aw, thanks," she replied.**

**He smiled at her and Kate blinked looking at the two teenagers she didn't recognize.**

"**Who are they," she asked Luke.**

"**James and Jessie tried to steal his Pikachu for five years," Luke explained to Kate.**

"**Oh, so you're the twerp," said Kate.**

"**Apparently," Ash replied, "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and this is my girlfriend Lucille."**

"**I'm Kate," she said introducing herself, "Nice to meet you."**

"**You too," Lucille said with a smile.**

"**So, I'm guessing you had a good trip," she asked turning her attention back to Jessie and Luke.**

"**More than good," Jessie replied.**

"**It was amazing," Luke added.**

"**And we got married," Jessie said.**

"**What," Kate asked stunned.**

"**Yes," replied Luke.**

"**Talk about shocking," said Kate.**

"**It is really all that shocking," Luke asked her.**

"**When you left here you were just barely dating, and now you came back married," Kate explained.**

"**Well we are," Luke replied smiling, pretty happy about the situation.**

"**So, are you guys staying this time, or what," asked Kate.**

"**Professor Oak invited me to his lab," Luke answered.**

"**Oh," Kate said a bit surprised, "Well, that's fine. James and I don't mind hanging around here. We've got the hang of it by now."**

"**Good to know," said Luke.**

"**I think that's the quietest baby I've ever seen in my life," Jessie said, looking at James and Kate's daughter.**

"**She's asleep," James said.**

"**Oh," replied Jessie, "What did you end up naming her anyway?"**

"**Janey," said Kate.**

"**She's gonna hate you for that one," Jessie mumbled.**

"**It's a cute name," Luke replied.**

"**I thought so too," said Kate, smiling at her daughter.**

"**Better than Jessiebelle," said James.**

"**Too true," Jessie agreed.**

"**Interesting choice," Luke replied.**

"**Better than Ash," said Ash.**

"**I like your name," Lucille said to him.**

"**Really," Ash asked her surprised.**

**She nodded yes and he smiled at her.**

"**Luke, you going to go round up the Pokemon for tomorrow," Jessie asked him.**

"**Yeah," Luke said with a sigh, he was clearly worn down from the trip.**

"**On second thought," said Jessie, picking up on how tired he was, "we can do that tomorrow. Honey, go inside and rest."**

**Luke nodded and kissed her, and she kissed back.**

"**Come on," Jessie said to everyone, "Let's all go in and rest."**

**They all went inside and sat around the kitchen table.**

"**Here Luke, this is for you," Kate said handing Luke an envelope that was sitting on top of a counter, "Your father asked me to give this to you."**

**Everyone watched as Luke opened the envelope. Jessie, who was standing behind his chair, quickly read the paper over his shoulder.**

"**Luke, it's the deed to the ranch," she said.**

"**I see that," he replied, eyes wide.**

**Jessie hugged him from behind.**

"**Your parents moved into the hotel," Kate explained, "They said it was time they gave up on making you give up on your dream."**

"**Wow," Luke replied.**

**Kate smiled at him. She was glad to see that her friend was so happy.**

"**See," said Jessie to Luke, "And you were worried that we'd have to find a place to live."**

"**Guess we have one now," Luke replied.**

"**Yep," said Jessie, "We've got a place to raise our kids."**

"**Kids," Luke asked looking at her confused-like.**

"**You know, when we have them. Don't worry, Luke, nobody's pregnant," Jessie said quickly.**

"**Oh okay," he replied.**

"**Not that I know of anyway," she said softly.**

**Luke shook his head as Jessie sighed and sat down at the table. He then looked at Ash and Lucille smiling.**

"**You guys can stay here if you want," he told them.**

"**Thanks a lot, Luke," Lucille said.**

"**Yeah thanks," said Ash, who was leaning against her shoulder.**

**He smiled again and nodded.**

"**We'll go home for the night and let you guys rest," Kate said rising from the table.**

"**Thanks, Kate," Luke said to her as she and her family left for the night.**

**It wasn't before everyone was in bed. Jessie finally got to cuddle close to her new husband in a bed.**

**The next day, Luke woke up early and began to get ready for his trip. He wanted to waste no time in getting back on the road and meeting Professor Oak. He spent a good deal of the day with his Pokemon. Jessie came out about mid-day.**

**When Luke saw her, he stopped and smiled.**

"**I never realized that some of my Pokemon are rare," he said to her.**

**She nodded quietly at him.**

"**Kind of cool when you think about it," he continued.**

**Jessie sighed, clasping her hands together.**

"**I dunno if I'm going to come with you," she said quietly.**

"**Why not," Luke asked her.**

"**Professor Oak and I don't have a very good standing," she replied.**

"**You've changed, Jessie," he said.**

"**I know that," she replied, "You do too."**

"**So will he," Luke assured her.**

"**Well, all right," she said slowly.**

"**Don't worry about him," Luke said standing up and smiling at her as he placed his hands on her arms.**

**Jessie was looking down, but as she felt Luke's grip on her arms, she looked up at him.**

"**What about what I said last night," she asked him in almost a whisper.**

"**Hm," he asked, "Oh, about the pregnancy?"**

"**Well, I'm not sure if I am or not," she replied.**

"**So, you really want to stay here," he asked her.**

"**No, but I don't want to get all the way out there and something happen," she answered.**

"**Alright," he replied, respecting her wishes, "It's just, we just got married and now I have to leave you here."**

"**Luke," she began, "I'd love to be by your side, but I think this is more of a journey for you."**

"**Alright," he said and kissed her.**

**She kissed him back and then drew him in for a tight hug.**

**Luke held her back in his arms. He didn't want to leave his wife behind, but he did what was best for her and maybe his child, if indeed she was expecting. Jessie was right about one thing. Oak did invite Luke to check out his Lab and to study his Pokemon, so it was more of a journey just for him.**

"**Do you know when you're leaving," he heard Jessie ask him.**

"**After dinner," he replied.**

"**All right, honey," she answered.**

**He gave her a quick kiss, and then let go of her. He needed to go and finish tending to the Pokemon before he took off again.**

**Jessie went inside and decided she was going to surprise Luke when he came inside.**

**An hour later, Luke walked into the kitchen to find dinner already prepared and waiting on him. He blinked in pure shock.**

"**I wanted to do something for you before you went away," Jessie said leaning against the counter with a smile.**

**Luke came over wrapping his arms around her and kissed her. She kissed back fighting with her tears. She knew that deep down she was really going to miss him while he was away.**

"**I'll be back soon," Luke told her, after breaking the kiss and resting his hand gently on her cheek.**

"**Call when you get the chance," she told him.**

"**Everytime I get to a Pokemon Center," he promised her.**

**She nodded putting trust in his word.**

**They were joined for dinner by Ash and Lucille, and soon after they were all packing their bags. Jessie walked outside to see them off. She said a quick goodbye to Ash and Lucille, then moved onto her husband. She held onto him tightly, not wanting to let him go, but she forced herself to break free from him. She watched as Luke and the others headed towards the gate. Ash went out first, followed by Lucille, and as Luke reached the gate, he turned around and blew Jessie a kiss. She smiled at him and waved goodbye. Luke nodded and then headed out of the gate and back into the world.**


	12. The Call

**(Chapter 12)**

**It hadn't been long since Luke started his journey to Pallet Town with Ash and Lucille. As they got into a town Pikachu decided to jump from Ash's shoulder on to Luke's. **

"**Traitor," Ash muttered rolling his eyes.**

**A chuckle came from Lucille.**

"**Maybe he wanted to give you two some privacy," Luke suggested.**

"**See," Lucille said to Ash.**

**Ash smiled at her, then leaned over planting a kiss on her lips.**

"**Could it wait until we make it to a Pokemon center," Luke asked then. He was trying to be mean or anything, it's just he really missed his wife. She was the one thing that occupied his mind now.**

**As soon as they got inside the Pokemon center, Ash and Lucille went one way, and Luke darted towards the phones. He sat down and started to dial his number quickly. He had to speak to Jessie.**

**It rang for a second and then she appeared on screen.**

"**Luke," she said smiling at him on the screen, "Um, honey, you called at an interesting time."**

"**Really," he asked her.**

"**Yeah, um… I'm waiting to find out if we're gonna have an offspring or not. See," she said holding up the pregnancy test on her hand.**

"**I guess it's a good thing you talked me into letting you stay," he replied.**

"**I guess so," she replied back, "Hang on just a minute. Time's up."**

**He watched as Jessie looked down at the box and then back up at him.**

"**Good thing I stayed," she said to him.**

"**You're pregnant," he asked her.**

"**According to this I am," she answered.**

"**I should be there with you," he told her, "We should be celebrating. I shouldn't be hundreds of miles from you."**

"**Luke, honey, listen to me," Jessie said, "If you come home right now, I won't be happy. This has been your dream for years and you probably won't have another chance to do something like this. Don't let a little thing like me being pregnant slow you down. I'll still be here when you get home, and trust me; I think you being gone will be wise to your health. Trust me on this one, you won't be missing anything, and besides, it's not like I want just one kid. You'll be around for the others."**

"**You sure," he asked her.**

"**Just as sure as I love you," she replied.**

"**Love you too," he replied smiling at her.**

"**Just come back to me in one piece," she said.**

"**I promise," he promised her.**

"**All right," she replied.**

"**I better go Leafeon looks ready to collapse," he told her.**

"**Okay," she said, "Take care of yourself out there, honey."**

"**Be careful, okay," he told her.**

"**I will be," she promised him, "Won't catch the house on fire, I promise."**

"**Good, don't let Meowth cook, okay," he said trying to keep her on the phone a little while longer.**

"**Are you kidding?" Jessie said, "It's his kittens I'm worried about."**

**Luke laughed.**

"**Now sweetie, I know you love me, but you can always call me back," she said, "Why don't you go and be a responsible trainer and care for your Pokemon? Why don't we call it practice for the inevitable?"**

"**All right, bye Jessie," he said.**

"**Goodbye," she told him and hung up.**

**He hung up as well and went to rest his Pokemon. **

**Later on that night, Luke was sitting inside the little food court inside the Pokemon center. A lot was going through his mind, but most of all he was just shocked that he was going to be a dad. He was only in his early twenties, and wasn't completely sure he was ready for such a big step.**

**He was leaning back in his seat letting the thoughts run through his head, as Lucille came and approached him.**

"**You look thoughtful," she said sitting down across from him.**

"**Really," he asked her.**

"**Yeah, you do," she replied, "What's up?"**

"**Jessie's pregnant," he told her.**

"**Oh wow. Congrats," said Lucille, "Do you wanna go back home? I mean I can always call my grandpa and tell him something came up."**

"**Jessie pretty much said I'm not allowed to come home yet," he replied.**

"**Oh," Lucille answered, "Well then you had better respect her wishes."**

"**I know," Luke said, "An angry Jessie isn't all that fun I'm sure you've realized."**

"**Yeah, I think you better stay awhile," Lucille said quickly, "A long while."**

"**Yeah," Luke agreed with a laugh.**

"**You realize this is the first time we've had a conversation without our significant others, right?" Lucille said to Luke.**

"**Odd, isn't it," he replied.**

"**Maybe a little awkward conversation wise," she admitted, "But other than that no."**

"**The awkward moments are trying to get a conversation between Jessie and Ash," said Luke.**

"**You aren't kidding there," Lucille agreed.**

"**I keep waiting for them to just get over it," Luke said.**

"**Not gonna happen," Lucille replied quickly, "I think Jessie's trying, but Ash, he won't budge. Kind of like my mom when she used to sleep with my dad."**

"**Huh," Luke asked surprised.**

"**What," Lucille asked, "It's true."**

**Luke began to laugh.**

"**That's why they got divorced," Lucille explained, "That and she was cheating on him."**

"**Lovely," Luke said, "Your poor father."**

"**He didn't need her anyway," said Lucille, "The only joy he got from her was me, or so he says."**

"**Then he's a lucky man," Luke said to her.**

"**Heh, thanks I think," said Lucille, noting that Luke was smiling at her, "So, what do you have in mind for the future, Luke? Like, are you just going to run your Pokemon ranch and be satisfied with that?"**

"**I don't know," Luke admitted.**

"**Well, I guess it can be good to play by ear," she replied.**

"**It's just I never expected to leave home," he said.**

"**You know what," said Lucille, "Me nether, but then I got into Pokemon Tech, dropped out, and now I'm working on taking over my grandpa's lab."**

"**Well congrats, I guess," Luke told her.**

"**I guess it's been for the better," she admitted, "I mean, I met Ash through it."**

"**Very true," he agreed.**

"**Dunno about him though," she went on saying, "Sometimes I think he has feelings for me and other days I think I'm just a way to kick the loneliness."**

"**You can't seriously think that," Luke said to her.**

"**Well, I will until he tells me how he really feels," she replied, "He just gets really preoccupied sometimes."**

"**He just wants to prove himself," he assured her.**

"**He's proven himself in heart and courage," Lucille fired back, "He doesn't need to be the best because he already is to me…"**

"**I know that," Luke said with a smile, "But does he?"**

"**Probably not," Lucille said with a sigh, "But I'm not going to tear him away from his goals and dreams."**

"**All right," Luke replied.**

"**Well, I'm going to turn in. Good night, Luke. Don't stay up worrying if you're gonna be a good dad or not," she said rising from the table, "Cause I know you will be."**

"**Thanks Lucille," he said to her.**

**She smiled and nodded before walking into the room with all the bed. She crawled in bed next to Ash, who was already asleep, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned towards her, slightly waking up and wrapped his arms around her. Before falling back to sleep, he gave her a soft kiss. Lucille soon nodded off next to him and dreaming on where their adventures might take them next.**


	13. Arrival In Pallet

**(Chapter 13)**

**It took quite awhile for the group to reach Ash's hometown of Pallet. But when the group did reach Pallet, Ash was forced to go see his mother. As soon as he hit the door Delia Ketchum went into her regular spazzy self. She had gotten worse over the years, especially since now Ash had a girlfriend.**

**Lucille decided to let Ash deal with his mother alone and led Luke to her grandfather's lab. She walked right into Oak's lab as if she owned the place. The aides didn't say a word to her. They were quite aware of who she was and her purpose of being there.**

"**Knock knock. I'm home," Lucille said, poking her head into a room where her grandfather was sitting at a desk.**

"**Lucille," Oak said looking up from his desk, "Come on in."**

**Lucille walked into the room and stood by the desk.**

"**What," she said, "No hug for your favorite granddaughter?"**

**Oak got up from his desk and hugged Lucille tightly.**

"**Missed ya, Gramps," she said hugging him back, "My dad hanging around here or is he off on another whirlwind adventure?"**

"**He's out feeding our water Pokemon," Oak replied.**

**Lucille nodded and broke away from the embrace. She went back towards the door and pulled Luke into the room.**

"**This is Luke," Lucille said introducing him to her grandfather.**

"**Ah, hello there," Oak said.**

"**Hello sir," Luke said with a smile and shaking hands with the professor.**

"**Okay, well you two bond, and I'm gonna go see my dad," Lucille said heading for the door.**

"**Bye Lucille," Luke said to her.**

**Lucille waved to him and walked out to find her father.**

"**Interesting girl, isn't she," Oak asked Luke, once Lucille had left.**

"**Just a bit," he replied with a chuckle.**

"**Little outrageous but sharp as a tack, just like her father," Oak said, "You know it's not often we get the pleasure of studying Hoenn Pokemon in these parts."**

"**I bet not. Half the Pokemon here I've never seen before," Luke said petting Leafeon's head.**

"**Different Pokemon appear in different regions, as you know," Oak explained to him, "So I would imagine that you haven't seen them all. And every day we professors are discovering more and more types and breeds."**

"**So I've been told," Luke said with a smile.**

**Oak nodded.**

"**It's rather exciting," Oak said, "I can't wait to start observing your Pokemon. I have to thank you again for coming here."**

"**It was a nice journey," Luke replied.**

"**And a long one at that," said Oak, "I have an assistant's quarters upstairs not currently being used. Why don't you stay there for the time being? We'll start studying tomorrow after the Pokemon get in a good rest."**

"**Sounds good," said Luke.**

**Oak showed Luke up to his new room. After he walked away Luke sat down on the bed and looked around the room. He saw that there was a phone in the room and decided to call his wife. He waited a few minutes until she picked up the phone.**

"**Luke hi," Jessie said surprised.**

"**Hello," he said back, "I just got to Oak's lab."**

"**Finally," she asked, "It's been what? Three months?"**

"**Yeah," he replied.**

"**Well, I'm glad you made it there. So, is he everything you ever dreamed up," she asked with a slight smirk.**

"**Ha ha," Luke replied blandly.**

"**No, you want something to laugh at? Hold on," she said standing up. She lifted up her shirt and Luke saw the little bump in Jessie's stomach, "That's laughable."**

"**No it's not," Luke said with a smile.**

"**I went on the starving artist's diet for years to get my perfect body," Jessie said sitting back down, "And now I have a bump. Oh well. I found out what it is today."**

"**What is it," he asked her.**

"**You really wanna know," she asked him.**

"**Yes," he answered.**

"**We're having a son," she told him.**

"**Really," he asked her with a big grin.**

"**Yes, and James is already saying that his daughter and our son are gonna fall madly in love and get married. Please, he'll do better than that," she said.**

"**Perhaps," Luke said laughing.**

"**No, he will," Jessie said.**

"**If you insist," Luke replied.**

"**It's for the best, trust me," she insisted.**

"**Alright," he said.**

"**So, how are you doing out there," she asked him.**

"**Lonely," he admitted.**

"**I miss you too," Jessie replied.**

**He smiled at her and yawned.**

"**Come home soon, okay," she said to him.**

"**I will, I promise," Luke said.**

"**All right," Jessie replied, "I love you."**

"**Love you too," he told her.**

"**Go get some rest before you pass out in your seat," she told him, "See you soon, honey."**

"**All right," he said, "Bye Jessie."**

**She hung up and he crawled into bed alone again. He really hated being away from his wife.**

**Over the next few weeks Professor Oak was training Luke in the arts of Pokemon research. It took him a month or two to fully understand everything Oak taught him. In that time, Luke decided that he would dedicate his life to becoming a Pokemon Professor. That and he was eager to get home to his wife and unborn son.**


	14. Home

**(Chapter 14)**

**The day finally came for Luke to start back on his journey home. He said goodbye to all the friends he had made in Pallet and then started home. All he could think to himself was finally. **

**He kept walking and made it home late in the afternoon with a month to spare before his son was supposed to come.**

**As he walked up to the gate he saw Jessie outside taking care of the Pokemon. He let out a whistle and she spun around. He walked inside and put his bag down with a huge grin on his face. Jessie smiled and hurried up to him. Luke threw his arms around her as close as he could do to her bulging baby belly.**

"**Welcome home," Jessie said before giving him a quick kiss.**

"**Thank you," he replied, "I've missed home so much."**

"**I hope that's not all you missed," she told him, "I mean I know I look like a swollen Miltank, but come on."**

"**You look great," he told her and kissed her.**

**She kissed him back and broke away with a smile.**

"**Yeah, cause you did this to me," she said.**

**He chuckled and kissed her again.**

"**Glad you got home in time for the birth," she said after breaking the kiss, "I wouldn't have wanted you to miss it. That and I didn't wanna go at it alone."**

"**I made sure I was here in time," he told her.**

"**Good, because I didn't wanna have to tell Jamie that his dad wasn't here for his birth," Jessie replied.**

"**Jamie," Luke asked her.**

"**Oh, that's what I'm naming him," Jessie explained.**

"**Cute name," Luke said.**

"**Cute name just like his cute daddy," she replied.**

**He smiled and kissed her once more. It was obvious to Jessie that Luke wanted to make up for the time they lost.**

**A month later Luke and Jessie had their son and Luke was still thinking about his career as a professor. The ranch had gotten bigger and there was Pokemon running around everywhere. **

**Jessie was walking around the nursery with Jamie in her arms.**

"**Please stop crying," she was saying to him quietly trying to console her infant son.**

**Jessie was way overdue for a nervous breakdown. She hadn't yelled at anything in awhile and she was really trying to not yell at her baby.**

**As soon as she got Jamie quieted down she walked down to the kitchen with her hands on her hips staring at Luke, who was seated at the table.**

"**Would you please do something about those damn Spearow out there," Jessie shouted at him.**

"**What happened," Luke asked her.**

"**They're outside Jamie's window and he won't stop crying," Jessie told him.**

"**Alright," Luke said going outside and shooing the birds off into another area.**

**He went back inside and found Jessie lying on the couch. She looked really haggard from all the stresses of being a new mother.**

"**Go take a nap," Luke said to her.**

"**Only if you swear on your life he won't wake up," she told him.**

"**I got him," Luke assured her, and watched as his wife fell asleep on the couch.**

**He went upstairs and looked over the side of the crib at his son. He was wondering what was going to happen next in his life and that of his son's. He made a promise to himself to make a better life for his family. As he watched his son sleep, he wanted to know what kind of kid he was going to grow into. He wanted all the best for him and the life he was going to live when he became older…**

**(A.N. And that's the end of "Even Angels Fall." I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and would like to encourage everyone to keep reviewing. To my two loyal fans, Lunasstar and Rosemaster, thanks for all the support. Keep looking on my page for the second series which should be up in the next few days.)**


End file.
